


Divine : Wicked Love

by LadyMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ancient virgins finally doing it, Curious is the word of the day, Every ten years they turn into mortals for a day, F/M, Good versus Evil, M/M, OT3, Poor Robb in the middle, Romance, Seven heavens, Seven hells, Smut, They do it on the roof, Transcendental Romance, What happens when an angel and a devil fall in love, Written Just For Fun, light versus dark, so close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: It was an age-old question that spanned philosophy, physics, and yes, even theology. What happens when an unstoppable force meets with an immovable object? Substitute x and y with Sansa and Jon then multiply it with supernatural forces and you have yourself a possible…RAPTURE. Sansa and Jon have always been on polar ends and rivals for decades. It wasn’t their fault. They were created to be that way. Now their rivalry boils down to one person: Robb Stark, who was their duty to sway to their respective sides: Namely good or evil as Robb’s personal devil and angel. Was it down to simply their nature or was it that one hot unforgettable night when they first met as mortals, the reason for their tension? Only heaven…or hell knows.





	1. Every saint has a past

**2019**

****

“Come _on,_ Robb. You just kissed her. She tastes as _sweet_ as you imagined. See the way she looks at _you_? The way her hands linger on your accessible sliver of skin? That _smile._ Yes, look back at those lips and dive back. How _long_ have you waited for _this_? She wants you to give in too…”

He stifled the instinct to roll his eyes if the situation being described didn’t hit too close to home.

He sighed instead as he watched _her_ with her long arms draped over his – okay – _their_ charge’s shoulders while she _crooned_ in his ear, even twirling some of the loose red curls of Robb Stark’s red hair while she continued her… _tempting._

And honest to goodness, _she_ was tempting.

_Not just in the Biblical sense ey? Remember when…_

Jon shook off that thought and decided that it was time to do his intervention the moment he saw the flash of that bright wicked grin she was sporting right now that marked the start of nearly all her impending victories.

Not that Robb could see her, of course. But he looked like he checked yes to each of her suggestions as he had finally mustered the courage to kiss the woman he’s been pinning at, for years.

He would’ve let him. But it wasn’t the right timing for… more. Myrcella Baratheon has just broken up with her boyfriend and more importantly, the two of them were half-drunk.

_Kinda like that one night, right?_

He swallowed and focused once more on his task. Jon strode over, ignored the glare that was shot his way, and stood on Robb’s right where he bent slightly to whisper near his ear.

“I don’t know, Robb. Is it a good idea to go further? She’s vulnerable and not to mention, inebriated. There’s always tomorrow,” he said slowly and carefully.

He started grinning when he saw Robb blink and step back a bit to reassess.

He couldn’t help but shoot a look at the redheaded evil incarnate on Robb’s other side and he almost laughed at her expression, her ruby lips a hard straight line while her blue eyes flashed like the bottom end of a candle flame. But just as quickly, she turned…cool once more and unaffected, those damned lips curling into a smirk as she pulled herself flush to Robb, her lips dangerously close – almost touching his ear as she whispered, her eyes trained directly on Jon.

“There’s also _now._ And there’s this _moment_. Just look at that flush. Aren’t you _curious?_ Where _else_ could you paint that shade on that _skin_?” she whispered, her voice silky smooth and comforting, while she arched a brow at me matched with that grin that only needed caught feathers to complete the look.

 _Heaven help me, but she was relentless!_ And it was getting too hot, too soon. He had to douse the flames _right now._

He bent closer and returned her gaze with his own. Jon never backed down before. It never mattered that she never stopped trying.

He never gave way.

_Sure about that?_

Ignoring _that_ voice, he started. “Yes, you’ve been curious for _years_. What’s _another_ night? Just think about _her_. Think about what’s _right_ for her _right_ now. Think about what she would be grateful for in the morning. She is not just _any_ woman. You know this, right, Robb? You _care_ about her. You’ve _known_ her for years. You now exactly what she _needs_ right now even if it’s all muddled up somewhat this moment. _Be_ the _hero.”_

“Myrcella…wait, wait. I _want_ to. Believe me, I do. But not like this.”

He jumped so high, his wings were useless at the victory. “ _That’s_ my boy! Take that, demon!”

By this time, they've pretty much been on equal footing. They were only tipping the scales slightly in his or her own favor, only to be balanced out again just as quickly after.

Jon grinned smugly at the horned redhead, who had her arms crossed in front of her chest while she sported a pout while their Robb helped Myrcella to her bed, called her roommate, then worked on getting Uber.

He was about to say something when suddenly the spawn of Satan was grinning that same grin that promised nothing but chaos.

“What?”

“You win _this_ round, _angel_.  You can call the choirs of white flyboys and rejoice. At least until our Robb goes home,” she said while walking past him, the ends of her long silky hair grazing his arms as she sat sideways on Robb’s lap, bringing herself close to whispering range once more.

And Jon wondered briefly, while she started playing with Robb's hair again, how he would react if he was _aware._

As he sat beside Robb inside the car, pushing away Sansa’s stiletto clad feet away from him, he looked questioningly at her. “And what could you possibly do to win round two?”

She grinned even more wickedly back as she unabashedly checked him out and he would be lying (not that he could anyway), if he said he wasn’t tempted himself. Again. Not that he would ever give in.

“Because I’m going to spend the whole ride, whispering to him all the naughty ways he could’ve taken her over and over until the only prayer he’ll be giving until the morning, would be her name and vice versa. He’ll have no choice but to _give in_ tonight while he lies in bed, abandoning to his… _need,”_ She purred at him. “And there’s no _way_ you can talk him out of _that.”_

Jon shut his eyes, shook his head, and let out a breath. “Damn it.” She was right. Robb was an honorable guy that did him proud most of the time, but he wasn’t exactly a prude.

It was his turn to glare at her while he rubbed his beard in frustration. “And damn you too, _Sansa_.”

She cackled and blew him a kiss. “Aww. Thank you but…Already _am_ , _Jon_. Guess, it’s another tie tonight," she winked.

Jon sighed and stretched his wings. “Apparently,” he muttered while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh lighten up. He deserves _some_ relief. He’s been waiting for that breakup for _four years._ And now he has an actual chance to do all that naughty sexy things with her in the future,” she giggled.

“Never saw the day that the devil would tell _me_ to _lighten_ up, of all things,” he shook his head and couldn’t help the chuckle that came out.

“Hmmm….” She dragged out. “Well, there’s a _first time,_ for _everything._ Wouldn’t you say, _Jon?”_ she said slyly.

And just like that they were back to that _night_ again. Nineteen years ago, when they first met.

_That damn night._

“Ah. Silence. Hmmm… a _no_ reaction. Like the day after when the horns and the halo came out. _Nothing,”_ she sighed and shrugged but maybe he just imagined it, but there was a stiffness in her jaw for the slightest second.

He almost dropped his jaw at the thought that _she_ was just as _affected_ as _he_ was. But no. It can’t be.

_You can’t trust anything she does._

So he kept silent.

“Probably too busy scheming about what to suggest to him, how he could _court_ the girl with hearts and flowers,” she continued as if he wasn’t in the same space. "Because that's what wins a girl. Right? Being the dashing knight in armor rescuing the damsel in distress." She said in a sickeningly sweet mocking voice, throwing her head back as she leant against the unsuspecting Robb, the back of her hand on her forehead. Then in a split second, she gave Jon a side-eye and a smirk, her blue eyes glinting with something other than nefarious. 

It was actually almost like... _bitterness._

Jon couldn’t help but feel a bit… guilty at that clear swipe  _at him._

But what did she expect?

It was supposed to be just that one night. One night of freedom.

They didn’t know.

He didn’t know that she was what she was.

She had no clue what he was either.

But the fact of the matter is, he was born from light, she was a child of darkness.

When they both woke up the night after…

She had two black horns, and black wings.

He had a halo, and white wings.

Just what did she expect?

What did _he_ expect?

* * *

**2000**

 

There was something about not having the white wings on his back that compels a guy to be the cliché anti-thesis of what he is for some time of fun with no strings attached whatsoever.

“So what’s with the all black get up? I hope you don’t mind me asking.”

He gave a sort of smile, while trying to stifle a laugh from the inside joke as he mustered up words to reply to the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on.

And he's been in existence for quite some time now.

She had long red hair the color of a perfect sunset that was straight and shiny – and looked silky to touch that he had to physically restrain himself from doing so from the moment she glanced his way with that damned bright smile, her pearly whites flashing at him, almost blinding if he wasn’t drowned out by the bluest eyes already.

She was just really beautiful – the knock your breath over kind of beautiful, clad in all white that I supposed should’ve clued me in right away.

If only he knew then that they were more alike in purpose than they imagined.

Because it was in one massive house party that brought two celestial beings on their one night as free mortals that occurs every decade, to meet.

He had been an angel for several decades already but this was the first time he spent it watching a specific girl.

Not just any girl.

But the devil herself.

Of course, he didn’t know that then. She didn’t know what he was either.

At that party, he was just a regular guy who wanted to feel… a little rebellious. While she was just a regular girl who wanted to feel, well, rebellious too in her own way.

It was like _Les Liasons dangeresuses._

He was _Vicomte de Valmont_ , while she was _Marquise de Merteuil._    

Or _Sebastian_ and _Katherine_ this century.

Quintessential Bad boy with the secret golden heart and ineffable Good girl with the secret of having no heart at all.

Now he wonders what truly drew him to her in the first place.

Was it her fiery hair? Those legs that went on for miles? Those blue innocent eyes? That lilting laugh? 

There he was just enjoying myself, fading into the background while downing drink after drink, content with people watching because truly, mortals were beautiful to watch.

And then, as if a spotlight zoomed into her, there in the middle of all the Bacchanalia, was her. Time seemed to slow, and everything else seemed to fade away, the more he took notice.

The red haired girl in white with the coy smile and baby blue eyes.

She seemed so out of place in this Sodom and Gomorra that for a moment he thought that maybe she was a… _sister._

But in this day of all days, there was no way of knowing.

As discreetly as he could, he watched her.

She was definitely a good egg with the way she helped her friends, how she steered them away from trouble, how she watched out for them…

Was that what drew him in? 

Maybe. 

And then it hit him.

For one frozen second, their eyes met and held across the room and then after batting those long lashes at him, she struck him with it.

That. Damned. Smile.

It was only a flash, but it felt like forever. 

It was brief, it was just once, but it was  _for him._

And then just as quickly, it was gone as she turned her back and started on her crusade to take care of her friends once again while he could do nothing but stare at her while everything went on around them.

And then she herself, needed rescuing. Jon wasted no more second.

After he rescued her from the grasp of a drunken fool, he led her away to the safest place in the house almost by instinct – which was all the way up the attic and out its large window, and onto the roof where the cold evening air greeted them. How they managed to climb all the way there without issue was beyond his slight intoxicated state.

Again, another thing that should’ve clued him in.

“Well? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. Just trying to make conversation,” she smiled at him sweetly.

Jon smiled back, while he rubbed the back of his neck. “Just wanted to try something new.”

She grinned at that and there was a flash of something in her eyes that he couldn’t make out right away and he quickly forgot when he got distracted by her hair gliding smoothly while she shook her head delicately.

She then pressed her knees close to her chest before placing her chin on top and looking up at the stars. It was a clear night.

“I get that. Sometimes, you just want to… go against your nature and see who you really are,” she said wistfully and he hoped he didn’t give himself away too much at how she almost shot a bullseye.

Wanting a distraction, he coughed and produced a cigarette and proceeded to light it. Another one of his brilliant rebellions. He took a deep drag and leant back on his elbows while he stretched his legs in front of him before he replied. “Is that why a good girl like you is in a party like this? Drinking beer and hanging out with guys like me?” he decided to tease her.

She looked at him for a second, her eyes flashing as she studied him while a brow was arching and a corner of her lips was lifting into a smirk as well. “What makes you so sure I’m a good girl? And please don’t tell me it’s my fucking white dress and anything stereotypical as that.”

He grinned as smoke puffed out of his nose and mouth. “Call it a gut feeling.”

She chuckled uncontrollably after that, and he stared at her in both wonder and… _curiosity_ as he took in the enchanting sound of it… as well as the sultry slope of her long neck.

When she calmed down, she continued smirking at him and looked at him head on, her eyes boring into his. “And, disregarding your admission of ‘trying something new’ with that cliché all black statement you’re telling… what makes you sure I think you’re a ‘guy like you’ that you’re implying like some bad news, I mean do you even know what kind of guy you are?” she challenged.

Oh so she had a…side. Or maybe she was just damned way intelligent that she was winning in this game they unconsciously started.

Either way, it only made him even more…

 

… _curious_.

 

He had to adjust myself then. _Hell, pardon me for that._  He had to adjust myself many times that night.

He didn’t know why but at that time, he wouldn’t budge at his judgement of hers. There was something in her that screamed innately good.

Good to the core.

Much purer than he was that night anyway. But he decided to play along and let things happen as they should for the rest of the night. It wasn’t like anything would happen the following day right? Might as well make this an unforgettable one.

“Hypothetically, what if you are right on all accounts. What then?” he smirked back.

She blinked before composing herself, her face suddenly all flushed for a moment before she coughed and regained her confidence. She scooted closer, now sitting on her knees near me while she took his stick from him, put it in between her glossy lips, sucked, and blew out a slow growing cloud of smoke, grinning as his jaw dropped.

"So now I’m curious…” she half-whispered and there he noted how close they were.

“Yeah?” he answered like an idiot. W _hat are you curious about, beautiful?_

She took another drag before snuffing it out and putting it inside her purse instead of flicking it over the edge of the roof.

See? A do-gooder. He arched a brow at her.

Giving him another brilliant smile that was dangerously bright from this close, she answered. “Did you really rescue me down there or were you really just waiting for an excuse to hit someone – blow off some steam?”

He can think of other ways to blow off some steam. He licked his lips.

“Of course, I rescued you,” he answered almost immediately. “I’m up here with you, aren’t I?”

“And was it worth it?” She followed up fast as she leaned forward that he could make out tiny freckles on her nose.

“Yes,” he breathed.

“And you’re here to collect your reward right?”

Wait, what?

She looked at him with a cold expression. “Save the pampered princess, diddle, then brag about defiling daddy’s little girl in the morning, right?”

He pulled back then and looked back at her, half-shocked and half-raged. “ _Now_ look who’s judging.”

She flinched a bit but then shrugged while she pulled back and dropped her head on her hands as she leant her elbows on her thighs. “That’s the usual M.O. isn’t it? I mean, look around.”

“What about you? You had the option not to follow me here or talk to me. But you’re here and already you’re trying to make up your mind if I’m going to be one of your projects or something,” he accused her.

Her head snapped to him and he immediatley felt a little guilty at the hurt expression that crossed her face but then…

She broke into laughter.

After staring in shock for a few seconds, he joined in. Both of them throwing their heads back and letting it all out until their stomachs were painful and there were tears in their eyes.

Jon calmed down and stared at her, looking all flushed from the happy high all the way from her face, down to her chest and he bets even lower.

_Wow, Jon. Talk about really letting go of your nature._

But she was just so so beautiful.

Hecouldn’t help but reach out and tuck a strand of her hair behind her hair, letting his fingers linger a bit on her neck before pulling away. _Yes, definitely silky._

“You know. I don’t think I’d mind much if you made me into your project,” he grinned at her.

She smiled wider then, her eyes glinting. “And I don’t think I’d mind much if you… wanted to corrupt me,” she bit her lip while fighting a laugh.

He groaned.

She giggled.

And then they were kissing.

Kissing like there was no tomorrow which was somehow true.

Tomorrow, he'll have his wings back and a new assignment, and this will just be a memory. And he would very much make every second of the remaining hours count.

The sun would rise tomorrow.

And she would forget him eventually.

But he  won’t.

 _Oh, if heaven loves me, please don’t assign me to her!_ He thought.

_Or else I’ll do my best to turn her into a nun._

Oh, goodness, now he practically told them to assign him to her.

_Oh, forget everything Jon and stay with her with whatever time was left._

If this was only one night, it must count.

“Wait, wait.”

He pulled away, and swallowed a frustrated groan and looked at her. They were both already half-naked and tangled on top of the rooftop, her lovely hair spread about everywhere while her blue eyes locked into his, their already touching bodies were impossibly touching more with every rapid breath that misted in between them, sending shivers down their overheated bodies.

“I’m s-“

She shook her head and pressed her legs tighter around his waist. “No, no,” she said while dropping kisses on his neck. “It’s just… I’ve never…”

He bit his lip as some guilt and even more desire pulsed through him. He pressed his forehead against hers after kissing it once before. “Me too.”

She pulled away to look at him, her hand cupping his cheek as she tried to discern if he was lying or not.

He wasn’t.

He was practically ancient, but it was only now that he felt this desire. It wasn’t unheard of for their kind to have these. Wings have been traded before. But it was only now that he felt _something_ like this. Maybe there was another reason for this decennial mortality other than just to fully understand the full measure of what it meant to be like the mortals we were guiding. Maybe it was more than that.

Maybe it was also for _this._

He doesn’t mean sex.

He wouldn’t reduce this decennial retreat as that one-off where one can give in to temptations without consequences because this wasn’t the point even though it happened too often to be called a norm. It wasn’t just merely a purging or anything close to that.

By _this_  he meant, experiencing the beauty of human touch – a basic need for affection and care and maybe love too.

It must be the alcohol, or the Grecian abandon of living in the moment because tomorrow they'll  _die_ in a way. But whatever it was that spurred him on, he felt _everything_ with this gorgeous woman beneath me.

Call it lust. Call it need. Call it want.

But he knew from the moment she flashed that damned smile that this would always mean more to him than it is.

If she was up to it, they'd fuck. But in his mind, he'll be making love for the first and maybe last time because he was a loyal being. There would be no other.

It was _that_ easy.

“We don’t have to,” he promised. This was fine too. He just wanted to be near her and feed the connection that was growing between them.

She kissed him then, hard and slow, her fingers sensually raking feather light on his scalp and neck while he kissed back with equal fervor.

She pulled back to smile at him and give him a soft nod and that was all it took before he dove back to her mouth, vowing to make it good for her, inexperience be damned.

He's had his share of detached watching as he did his duty each day. He would know what to do.

At least, he knew what he  _wanted_ to do and that was to _worship_ her.

Never stopping to question _why_ and just do it and look for signs that it was good for her.

“Is…this okay? Should we go somewhere else?” he said in between kisses, while he caressed her face and arms.

He felt her shake her head. “No. This is fine.”

He pulled back again and sought her eyes. “Are you sure this is how you want to remember it?”

She smiled at him softly and kissed his cheek before wrapping her arms around him tight. “The only thing that matters is the person I’ll be remembering this with. Everything else is background.”

He couldn’t help but kiss her again, filled with so much joy with her words before pulling away slightly. “Still… we don’t even know each other’s names.” he said despite kissing her neck in between words. “I don’t want you to regret this. And you might not see me again after this.”

He felt her giggle. “You’re sweet. Thank you. But I’m aware. And tonight, I just want to _feel._ I want to feel _everything_. And I don’t know why, but I want to feel everything with _you_.”

“We’re drunk,” he tried again, half choking on the words while fighting another groan.

“I know. But we’re not _that_ drunk. Oh and by the way, I’m Sansa.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her. “I’m Jon.”

She giggled again. “Hey Jon. Nice to meet you. Now can we fuck?”

He couldn’t help the growl as she ground her hips against his and he also couldn’t help but reciprocate it, earning a moan from her.

“Listen, Jon. I know you’re being sort of a gentleman even if just by words,” she giggled. “But it’s not just me. It’s also your first time. I know you want to. I can _feel_ it.” She smirked at him. “Let’s just make this something for the books, yeah? Instead of focusing on regret later on. Let’s just make this something unforgettable for both of us.”

He cursed. For the first time in his existence. He cursed while he roughly kissed her then. “Well then, I hope you’re prepared because I’m not stopping until I perfect it tonight,” he said while he nipped her ear lobe.

She moaned again and gripped his ass. “Good. Because I’m not letting you stop until we _do_.”

He wasn’t going to last much longer if this kept on and he was determined to make her peak first. “Are you fine with putting on a show here on the roof?”

“It’s too dark and everyone is too drunk,” she said while she sat up and tossed her dress away. Jon gaped at her incredibly hot body as she proceeded to strip herself from her underwear. “Well, are you too shy or what?”

In record speed, he was out of his clothes and on top of her in no time.

_Seven times._

THey took each other _there_ , _seven_ times that night.

Would’ve gone for more but there was already a hint of impending dawn and with it came the forced sleep he had to succumb to, signaling the end of the excursion.

So before he closed his eyes completely, he held her to him as close as possible and kissed her one last time before he gave in. "I'll never forget you."

The next time he opened his eyes, he was inside a  white room with the sound of monitors and assisted breathing filled the air. He squinted as he saw the bright glow of his halo and then the familiar flex of the other appendages on his back. He stretched his wings tentatively and smiled at the familiar rustling. He was back to being an immortal.

He blinked and there he saw his next assignment. Ten year old Robb Stark was given a second chance at life following a car crash after he sneaked out to go to a party for the first time. Easy enough an assignment as he saw the flash of his life before him and knew this was a good kid despite this one time thing.

But a gasp from the other side of the bed was the one that turned Jon's immortal life upside down.

Because there standing across him, with that same flaming hair, big blue eyes, and that damned beautiful mouth was _Sansa._

Only this time, there on the crown of her beautiful head were two shiny black horns, and on her back, two black leathery wings.

 

* * *

 

**2019**

He was sitting on the roof, trying hard not to think of Robb… abandoning himself inside his bedroom just as we knew he would.

And just like that, he felt someone sit beside him.

“Of course, you would step out. Too hot in there for you, munchkin?”

He sighed and leant back, bending one of his knees while stretching out the other leg. “Bored already?” he muttered without looking at her.

“Not if I invade his mind. Our boy can be mighty creative,” she snickered.

“Well, better there than here,” he shrugged.

“Ouch,” she said mockingly. “Maybe it’s not too late to convince him to drive back to Myrcella’s.”

He looked at her warningly then. She burst out laughing before shaking her head. “Calm down, chicken wings. I won’t cause anymore chaos tonight. Although… us being on the rooftop again… can’t say the same for _us,”_ she grinned at him cheekily.

And he can’t lie again that her smile didn't do anything for him. But he never did trust her to discern if her flirting was harmless or with intent.

He huffed in response and tucked his wings closer.

“I know you’re thinking about it,” she pressed.

He ignored her.

“I think about it a lot too,” she said and he had to look at her. Despite being designed to be nothing but tricks and deceit, there was a look in her eyes that made him believe.

_Almost._

“I am _curious_ …” she continued. And he had to chortle at that.

“Oh he’s alive!” she grinned. “I’d shout hallelujah but that’s just blasphemous if it came from me. So I’ll go with, _thank_ the _fuck_! Finally, an ounce of reaction!”

“Okay, fine. What are you –

He was cut off with the sound of a very loud drawled out moan from the bedroom.

_Oh for goodness’ sake, Robb!_

He and Sansa exchanged a look and ended up laughing.

He shook his head and let out a calming breath, ignoring their boy's grunts and moans. “Okay, demon lizard. Tell me what are you _curious_ about?” And since when did that word become that dangerous? 

“When you found out… about… _this,”_ she gestured at her wings then at his. “Did that… change your outlook about…that night?”

He blinked. Now he didn’t expect that. He knew his answer but he didn’t know if he could say it.

“I’d tell you what I thought about it – still think about it. About what it meant for me but I know you don’t trust whatever I say given my... nature,” she shrugged.

“And you think it’s fair to ask me when you know I can’t lie?” he tilted his head at her.

“Well, yes,” she said with no ounce of hesitation. He sighed. “Why does it matter?”

“Doesn’t it?” she tried.

He looked away. “Honestly, I don’t want to tell you what I felt because I don’t know if who I was with that night was _real_. Not someone who was _pretending.”_

Silence.

It stretched on that he had to look at her. She was sitting the same way as that night, with her head over her knees as they pressed against her chest. But from this position, her horns and her dark wings were too prominent.

Still, why was it that he still found her beautiful even if she embodied everything he was programmed to repel?

“Believe me or not, but every decennial, we are stripped of everything of our nature for a day too. Take whatever you can from that,” she whispered.

“You dressed up in all white,” he pointed out.

She lifted her head slightly and smirked at him. “You were in black too, emo boy.”

He smiled back. “Touché.”

“What’s really your question?” she snapped, irritation coloring her words.

“I followed you around that night. I briefly considered if you were one of us,” he tested.

 She looked away and examined her long nails. “Then I did a good job.”

 “Well, you did. If it was _real_ anyway. Why did you want to act all…good then?”

 She shot him a look. “Why did you look like ‘trouble’ that night too?”

He bit my tongue. She had him there.

She stood up, shook her hair and flapped her large scaly wings then, the red tips showing as she unfurled them fully. She crossed her arms against her chest and huffed. “And we already talked about it that night if I recall.”

She was right. Was this what he  _really_ wanted to know?

"Just what  _is_ it that's really on your mind, Jon? Just spit it out already. I know we have eternity, but damn it, feathers!" She threw her hands in frustration then rested them on her hips as she turned away from him.

Jon pulled himself to stand. His hands going to his pockets as he stood beside her, their feet teetering over the edge while their contrasting wings slightly touched between them.

He allowed himself to glance at her, take her all in before sighing and looking up at the clear night sky like she was.

In these nineteen years that they've shared custody over Robb Stark, more than one occasion, they've thought that maybe they got it wrong.

Sure Sansa was the devil but she wasn’t _that_ evil. She _can_ be devious to scary lengths but he doesn’t think he's ever seen her as truly malicious.

Sometimes, he thinks that maybe she was better suited if she was born on _his_ side.

Maybe _he_ was the corrupted one.

Every time he sees her and remember that night he felt like perishing into flames.

Or what if that night…when it happened. What if they  _flipped?_

But no.

That night he  _wanted_ to be the bad boy.

Despite his  _gallant_ efforts, he wanted to be _that_ guy. If only just to satiate a curiosity but also because it was…something.

Maybe that was his true nature.

Still.

Maybe she was telling the truth that she felt the same too.

Maybe that was her true nature that night too.

_Preposterous._

They were who they were and it was normal for angels to be drawn to some darkness, hoping to bring light to it. And devils were also known to be drawn to the light just the same too.

_That was it._

But just because they were on the opposite side of the fence, doesn’t make him love her any less.

Yes, that was it.

_I love her._

He loves her unconditionally but he doesn’t know what it means for them if she by some miracle, feels the same.

It wasn’t like she was mortal and he could simply trade his wings and choose to be with her.

“Whether you believe me or not, that night meant something to me,” she admitted almost exasperatedly. Her arms dropping to her sides as she bowed her head and looked over the edge.

He turned to her and couldn’t help but smile because he believed her. “Well, _you_ can believe _me_. Because it meant _everything_ to me.”

And just like that there’s that damned smile that caught him that first time and never let him go.

“Finally you acknowledge that night!” She grinned.

“Well, you’re pretty, pardon the term, _hell bent_ on making me admit it,” he grinned back. “Oh and by the way, she-devil, I love you. I’m _in_ love with you.”

She smiled wider and for a moment her eyes were soft. “I love you too, angel boy.”

“Sure it’s not the lust talking?” he teased while trying to calm the heady feeling that filled him up with her admission. If only he could touch her... his hands were twitching from where they were. He could but his hands couldn't...venture. They couldn't touch longer than a few seconds without burning the other.

She giggled and smirked. “Oh, it’s talking alright. But we are capable of love too. Your kind isn’t the only one who can trade wings for it. Being mortals every ten years make you realize that inside all of us, we’re capable of choosing too.”

He sighed then. “But you know we can’t be together right? Not when – “ he gestured to a still moaning Robb. _He was still at it_. Myrcella was in for some trouble with that creativity...and stamina worth four years of pinning. 

Sansa rolled her eyes and laughed as she followed his gaze before looking back at him. “I know. And just because I love you, doesn’t mean that I’m letting you win him over.”

"I know you won’t because I won’t let you either,” he pinched her cheek swiftly before it burned.

She shoved him away just as fast. “Damned right.”

“So we dance this dance for an eternity then, devil,” he grinned.

“Until the trumpets sound and the whole shebang, angel,” she winked at him.

Then a thought occurred to him. “You know though that the next decennial is coming up right?” he nudged at her long enough to feel the sizzle and see the smoke from the contact, and a mischievous smile crept up her face when she realized it, burn be damned.

“That it is, Jon,” She wiggled her brows at him suggestively. “And then there’s the next ten and the next ten…”

“We’ll always have that,” he agreed eagerly.

“Yes, we’ll always have that,” she said wistfully too.

"Why didn't we realize this last decennial?" She suddenly whined. 

He shrugged. "Because when they told us we were going to continue on guiding Robb Stark for another decade, we spent that day as mortals fighting over his free will."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Okay, at least now we know," she beamed at me while she licked her lips. 

He smiled back then sighed. “Yes. But for now...” his eyes trailed back to a now _happy_ Robb Stark.

She laughed. “For now, may the best guide, win.” She said before ducking back inside, trying to coax Robb into calling Myrcella.

He sighed before deciding to come in and try to convince him to sleep it off instead.

He crouched in front of her and raised a brow. 

She shoved him away, creating another spark from contact, and then blew him a kiss while she draped herself over a sleeping Robb, whispering naughty suggestions in his ear again while he dreamed, keeping her devious eyes on Jon the whole time. 

Jon sat at Robb's other side and started painting a beautiful picture of a future with the love of his life, listing dates, an engagement, a wedding, and a brood of blonde and red-haired babies for him while also keeping Sansa's gaze.

They watched as Robb's dreams were a blend of kinky shit and the whole picket fence dream life.

They didn’t know what would happen after their revelation, and what would happen  after this last year of their rivalry over Robb Stark when we they get new assignments after the decennial.

But they'd never let their acknowledged love get in the way of their duty of course, but they would never deny it. It was a done deal. 

Because what happens when an unstoppable force meets with an immovable object?

They surrender.

His mouth quirked up at the thought of _surrendering_ over and over and over to their love once they're mortals for a night again.

And from the look she shot right back... 

That was going to be another night for the books.

"Think we can go for cloud nine, next time, emo boy?" She asked cheekily.

He smirked. "It's been twenty years since, sunshine. I'm sure we'd reach new heights." 

She giggled. "No wings needed."

Oh yes, you don't need wings to  _fly._

 _"_ Definitely, no wings needed," he winked at her.

She blew him a kiss.

And a covenant was made. 

2020 can't come fast enough to fulfill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was plotting out my other Angel themed AU, this idea popped into mind and then I knew there was this whole other place I could explore with the Fallen Angel tropes in literature that I can't incorporate in my other AU but I had this story already half-written in my imagination so here it is! And originally, I wanted Sansa to be an angel while Jon, the devil but decided on the opposite because I could do something more with that. And I think Sansa's the better temptress whispering naughty things in Robb's ear. I can't imagine Jon leading him astray (though I can imagine him talking dirty on different occasions lol). I hope it worked. And then the whole physics question came up too and I had to do it. And though I wanted to use that for another story (I might still) but then, what could be more unstoppable than a devil and immovable than an angel? Oh my my. Especially when the only answer that satisfied me came from Superman when he answered the Ultra Sphinx with "They surrender." Perfect. (And great way to show your nerdiness) And now I have me another AU that I can expand when my free time is already running out and I still have unfinished stories up. HAHAHAHA. 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this mostly as a surrender to my imagination and twitchy typing fingers. I don't know if you guys dig it, but let me know. :) Oh and I'm so so so so sorry for not writing the whole smut scene (and all seven heavens of it). I get very insecure with writing smut especially when there are a lot of hot ones already out there. I've only written one and it was at the very end of a story. LOL. I don't know. I might just write a whole chapter showing that hot night they can't forget. I don't know. Please, do let me know if you like this borderline crack fic. If not then at least I had great fun with this oneshot. Let me say thank you for those who made it this far! Just imagine how you'd feel if you found out your angel looked like Jon Snow. Or if you found out Sansa was on your lap whispering filthy things in your ear like the devil she is? What would you be inclined to do? hihihi
> 
> I rewrote the long summary to something a little shorter. God, I suck at summaries. Goes with not having an editor. Anyway, enjoy!


	2. Every sinner has a future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 2008. Robb Stark has just turned 18. That meant that it has been eight years of having Sansa share him with Jon as they outdo each other in convincing him to their respective sides. For Sansa, it also means eight years since that one hot night that Jon was ignoring ever happened, fueling irritation that knows no ends for her and she was going to make him acknowledge that night if it was the last thing she does. It was a wicked thing then that she didn't know the meaning of stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's POV this time because you guys are awesome! Here's my thank you for liking this crazy idea of mine. Sorry though, that it's still not #SupernaturalSmut2020 but... ;) ;) ;)

**2008**

 

The Stark Lake House looked nothing like the pristine, rustic, luxury estate situated on the rocky foot of the mountainside, while it overlooked the clear waters of the Long Lake that was at its peak liveliness this first month of summer.

Because this particular day paved way for ushering the heir of the North's 18th birthday. 

And instead of the elegant, sit down, black tie celebration, they had an all out rambunctious revelry instead. 

Totally, heridea.

She grinned.

She smiled wider when she took in the loud blaring _dreadful_ music, the empty bottles and red solo cups littering over almost every available corner of the once spotless interiors carefully curated by both Mr. and Mrs. Stark... and of course, a whole lot of different forms of debauchery from sweaty, overstimulated, high as fuck and drunk as shit teenagers crowded everywhere.

She walked around slowly, knocking things on the way, pulling this and that, a rip here and there, causing a little more chaos as she went, as the kids started tripping, dropping things, etcetera, etcetera... all while she remained completely undetected. 

_Oops._

She had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle.

She continued doing the rounds, enjoying the havoc that was unraveling while her eyes zeroed in on the man of the hour, a smirk growing once he saw all of him.

In the middle of all the mayhem they've created, was his handsome red headed charge, the birthday boy, almost in his birthday _suit_ save for his gray boxers that held his house sigil of all things was young master Robb Stark, dancing on top of his mother's prized antique weirwood dinning table while belting out Flo Rida's  _Low._

Her eyes raked over his beautiful developing body and noticed many were doing the same with heated eyes.

_Apple bottom jeans, indeed._

He was truly a beautiful creature but she could think of someone who had a more heavenly body... 

"You must be having the time of your life, right now."

And just like that her mood soured at the most annoying voice in the whole of existence. 

Also. Owner of said heavenly body if they're being fucking  _literal._

Hmph.

She stuck her chin up, whirled around and met face to face with her arch nemesis.

There he was, clad in all white, complete with angel starter pack of a halo and white bird wings, with his _stupid_ dark, soft, glorious curls up in that _ridiculous_ man bun, his pink pouty mouth in its _stupid_ perpetual frown, his _stupid_ taut arms, crossed against his equally too tight _stupid_ chest, while those even more _ridiculous_ intense gray eyes glaring at me clad in _immaculate_ tight all white suit was no other than _stupid_ incarnate, _Jon._

Robb's _other_ guardian. 

His _stupid._ Ri _di_ cu _lous._ _An_ noy _ing._   _Goody two shoes,_ guardian _angel_.

 _Ugh. She_  almost spat out but she had to tame it all down and keep calm. 

Sansa raised a brow and gave him a smug smile and as if it was possible, his frown etched even deeper. She never met an angel as broody looking as  _he_ does. 

Shame too. 

She had to admit that birdbrain had a killer smile that crinkled the edges of his sterling eyes.

_That same ridiculous killer smile certainly won you over that night right?_

_That and his equally ridiculously talented mou--_

"The best, feathers. The  _absolute,_ best," She winked at him smoothly, quickly schooling her features into one in control while killing the stupid, ridiculous feelings he was eliciting in her.

_Seven hells how many times can I call him stupid and ridiculous in one day?_

He sighed, shook his head before he went on to do his intervention, hopping on the table, sidling next to Robb to whisper his reprimands with hope to rein him in a bit. 

_Fine._

She tossed my hair.

She'd _let_ him for now.

The night was still young anyway. 

Plenty more time for mischief. She smirked.

She'll let him pull the breaks a little so Robb won't accidentally die of something stupid like vomit asphyxiation. He wanted to watch over Robb a little bit longer after all. 

_Is that it? Just more time with Robb?_

She frowned. 

And huffed.

Accidentally knocking down one of Ned Stark's wood carving of a wolf, landing on a poor guy's toe. 

 _Oops, I did it again,_ she rolled her eyes. 

She shook her head and watched as Jon managed to coax Robb into putting a shirt on and downing three glasses of water in the corner. 

 _Goodbye abs._ She sighed. 

  _You've seen better_ came the more traitorous voice in her head.

And of course, as if he knew, Chicken wings chose that second to shoot a grin her way when he succeeded with Robb and she almost felt.... _ridiculous and stupid._

Ooh but he was infuriating!

_Get a grip, Sansa!_

She gritted her teeth and sparks almost flew out of her ears as she fumed in irritation. 

_Why was I so annoyed with him?_

She'd love to lie and she'd lie anyway and answer that it was  _natural_ for him to loathe him - to instinctively be  _repelled_ by all that he stood for. And while there's truth in that, it wasn't the whole of it.

_No._

Angel Jon was a prized idiot for more than that. 

She couldn't even enjoy this revelry she planted. Because try as she might to enjoy the night, it brought back a particular memory. 

_A memory of two drunken fools, trying to make magic for one night._

She cringed as she remembered it.

That was the first decennial that she held interest for one particular mortal. 

And that was the first and _last_ time... she tried going white. Like true vanilla white. _I've been a child of darkness for a long time now and I was good at what I do._

 _Really_ good. 

But she usually held herself from causing  _extreme_ evil though she had the capacity for it. Why?

Because, she  _loved_ the stupid flawed mortals. 

They were intriguing and comical and it was fun to  _play_ with them.

She usually got away with luring them to her side without causing WWIII. _Her_  temptations were more subtle. She usually planted tiny seeds and allowed it to grow naturally. 

But that night, she was  _curious._

She was so good at being evil without going full blast that she wondered what it would feel like to be... _good_ for a night.

And it was... nice.

And then... _Jon_ happened.

 _They_  happened.

 

...On top of a damn rooftop too.

 

But good incarnate here was just like any other dick, the morning after.

_Oh but he was the absolute worse!_

After whispering "I'll never forget you" seven mind blowing orgasms and a cuddle after, he was just like the hellions she had a hand in creating through the years. 

Angel here, holier-than-though acted like _nothing_ happened.

Like he was actually ashamed!

She crossed my arms against her chest and shut her eyes tight. 

 _Of course_ he would be. He not only fraternized with the enemy, he _slept_ with the enemy.

_Seven._

That  _stamina_ alone should've clued her in. No way in hell can anyone reach all seven heavens from scratch on the first go. And now she's making horrible puns in her head. She should've  _known_ that dark and mysterious there was nothing but a sheep in wolf's clothing. While he certainly looked the poster child of a rebellious youth, those ridiculous grey eyes were too _kind_ and he was damn _shy._ She thought he was one of those corrupted good ones who, despite being nice and even gentlemanly, couldn't give up their less than noble way of life. As the saying goes "The road to hell is paved with good intentions." _That's_ what she thought. But  _no,_ he was  _good._

 _Oh seven hells,_ if it wasn't the stamina, it should've been his  _words -_ no -  _prayers_ against her skin - or the supplications of his touch - or damn fuck, he just made her feel fucking good -  _extremely_ good that night - fuck, _she_ _should've known._

And who was she kidding that night?

_Well, him._

It was kind of true. He really believed she was inherently good.  _Insisted she_ was that she almost believed. But that quickly changed the night after with just one look at her horns and they were enemies just like that. 

She opened my eyes and sagged a bit. 

But that night they weren't...weren't enemies.

There were no wings, no halos, no horns... it was just... _them_. She had no clue he was an angel and she knew he didn't know she was a devil.

Shemay be built to lie and deceive but even _she_ can admit that, that night meant _something_.

 _Even_ if it was with an angel.

He didn't even have the decency to ask. He just went on ignoring the whole thing and looking at me like she seduced him. Like it was _her_  fault just because it was in  _her_  nature.

Was it punishment for leading both men and women to pull this dick move time and time again? She could accept that. If it was just  _that._

If it was just something he  _had_ to do, like a check off the bucket list, she can accept that.  _Forgive_ him even. But  _no._ Try as he might to act like that night never happened, birdbrain can't  _lie._ Not with his words, and certainly not with those  _eyes._

Because though his looks held some accusation, most of the time he looks at her with _something_ else. Once in a while she catches him _looking_ at _her_.

...The same way he _did_ that night.

That same ridiculous smile - that stupid half grin with his eyes crinkling at the sides.

And she just knew that it meant something to him too...

Now _that_ \- having  _that_ and not even acknowledging it even a little bit, she  _couldn't_ accept.

She knew emotions and motivations. She knew them well. It was how she operated.

_Manipulations._

And she'd spot the look of longing from a mile away. And he sported it.  _Still_ sports it.

But of course, he couldn't trust her.

 _That_ was a losing battle right there. She just didn't know if that guilty look about him was because he allowed himself to fall into temptation, or that _he_ deceived _me_ into falling for  _his,_ from that night, total role reversal. It was textbook Danny Zucco and Sandy Olsson right there for crying out loud!

She was ready to bring out the catsuit, just as he was going to bring out his Rydell jacket. 

She sighed.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Speak of the angel.

"Wouldn't you like to know about my panties", she batted my lashes at him.

He swallowed for a nanosecond.

_Aha!_

See? she just had to make him say it.

She swears he was about to say something too but then thought better about it and just sighed.

What did she say? _Stupid_.

She didn't realize she let out a frustrated breath.

"Seriously, what?"

"Oh, how sweet. Didn't know you cared. Oh wait, it's your nature," she muttered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You can strike your list of good deeds for the demon today. I'm  _good._ Thank  _you_ for  _asking,_ oh kind benevolent one."

He said nothing. 

He sighed. "Seriously, I'm okay. Go pray in the corner or something," she waved a hand at him impatiently, lying through her teeth as usual.

And speaking of _typical..._ He looked at her for a moment before sighing, shaking his head and dropping the issue.

"Ugh. You know nothing!" she spat out before flying over to Robb, needing more destruction for a distraction.

Her eyes flickered over to a pretty blonde pouting in the corner while she watched her boyfriend talking it up with a brunette.

She smiled, perfect.

She flew behind Robb, wrapped her arms around his neck while she whispered in his ear.

"The party is amazing. Just look around, Robb. Everyone is crazy but having a blast thanks to you but - _oh,_  maybe _not_ everyone. Oh no. Who is that looking miserable over there..."

She smiled slightly when Robb turned to Margaery Tyrell's direction, his mind filled with thoughts about the pretty blonde he had Valyrian lessons with. Wondering why she wasn't her bubbly self. 

"Oh. What is she upset about? Just  _what_ is she watching over there?"

She smiled wider when Robb followed her gaze and spotted Joffrey Lannister, grabbing Jeyne Poole's ass. And just like that she had him as shewatched as he put two and two together, his face forming into a mix of disgust and fury.

She clapped her hands when she watched Robb march over there, deciding if he should deck the bastard, likely causing an all out fist fight that might end years of friendship between their fathers,  _or..._

 _"_ He's going to go to her."

She whipped her head around just as Jon landed beside her, a slight smile on his face. He eyed her briefly before looking back at Robb. "He's going to distract and comfort her instead of hitting the boy," he said confidently. 

"And by comfort...?" she raised a brow at him. 

He smirked. "By comfort, he's going to tell her to let it go, that she was better off without him, and  _then_ ask her to dance and talk and hope to be able to call her in the morning."

"Just... _swoop_ in and everything, right, like a  _shining_ _white knight?"_ she said as she held his eyes, giving him her best grin, and hoped he'd bite this time though she knew he wouldn't. In the least, she'd make him _squirm_ even the teensiest bit. 

And of course, he said nothing though she noted that  _some_ emotion flickered in his eyes.  _Good._

She almost sighed in preparation to have it out with him some more, but tonight was just too much and the next decennial was only a corner away and she'll finally be free of him.

And he was  _still_ just standing there doing  _nothing._

 _Well,_ if he wasn't going to say or do anything. _She_ would. 

She flew towards Robb while he did in fact, go directly to Margaery. 

Our boy was a lover not a fighter after all. 

_Fine._

At least, with  _this_ part, Jon  _knew_ what to expect next. Oh how he  _knew._

"Robb, it's too crowded here. Maybe you can talk somewhere...  _more quiet," she_  whispered. 

"Hey, I can barely hear myself here and it's taking all of my will power not to strangle my dad's bestfriend's spawn. Do you want to - " Robb whispered smoothly. 

 _That's my boy._ He never got to finish with Margaery quickly cutting him off with an eager nod and snatched his hand to lead him...  _up._

She looked over her shoulder at Jon and gave him a knowing shrug and a smile as she nodded her head at the two who were climbing up the stairs. 

Sheturned to him fully, almost knocking against him on the middle of the stairs when she heard him muttering, ignoring the smoke and sizzle that wafted from contact.

She swore she heard him say something like "deja vu or something."

"What? What did you say?" she couldn't help it. 

He sighed and shook his head. "Just some words." He lamely said because he couldn't lie and say  _nothing._

She snorted and picked up her pace. "Of course."

She was almost at the top, just before Robb and Margaery disappeared inside his room, when he both felt and heard the  _burn_  again. _"Sansa - "_

Not backing down, she held her ground and  _accepted_ the heat that his hand on my elbow ignited upon contact and moved back towards him.

"What?" she stepped closer that our noses were almost touching.  _"What,_ Jon?"

She watched as he was clearly having an internal debate while sparks and smoke shot out where they were joined. 

After two more seconds, she already knew he wasn't going to say anything so she wrenched her arm from him, her skin already healing, while her ego was not. 

He just stood there with a conflicted look on his face but as she expected, he said and did...  _nothing. I_ was a _demon. We were prideful things borne from darkness and into raging flames yet we could still get burned in more ways than one._

Usually, she would stand her ground and argue some more. Maybe jibe him with innuendos from  _that_ night just to get a rise from him. It never worked. Not on someone whose head was bigger and more stubborn than the stupid block of ice the Night's Watch were guarding. But tonight just left her... _tired._

So she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before letting out a deep breath, before speaking as calmly as she could.

"Listen,  _angel. After_ this 'conversation' she air quoted, "I'm going in there," she jabbed with my thumb, "Suggest that he at least confess and maybe offer to hit Joffrey again and actually do it, and then leave the rest up to him if he wants to take advantage of her or not. I've already created enough trouble for him to be yelled at for weeks," she sniffed the air and tilted her head slightly, "Whatever happens next, whatever you  _choose_ to do, I don't care," she stated before flying the hell away from him and doing what she said, not even waiting to see his reaction.

After she made mhersuggestions and knew that it won't go further than just talking and maybe a kiss, she flew out of the window and landed on the roof. Robb Stark could choose to diddle the Tyrell girl or not, it doesn't matter. 

 _Why can't he just say something?_ Anything at all about that night?  If he regretted it, he should be man enough to say it to her face. Was he afraid of hurting her feelings? Is that it? Was he afraid to launch his complete honesty at her? Was he holding himself back just to  _spare_ her? 

That thought made her bubble over with even more anger, but mostly pure irritation. 

 _Figures._ He'd sooner evaporate into nothingness than purposely  _hurt_ any living thing in existence. 

Again, _why_ did it matter so much?

_Because I, Sansa the Devil, evil incarnate, mistress of lies and deceit, lady temptress, was stupid enough to fall in love with the enemy._

_I fell in love with stupid Angel Jon._

At first she thought it was just lust and all the marathon sex they had that night. Or a curiosity in the least. But _no._  She's just another stupid demoness, she-devil, daughter of darkness, attracted to something she can't have. 

But  _that_ night. 

 _That_ night was more than lust. So much more than curiosity.

It was  _real._

And it was love.

Yes, they were capable of the emotion too. To be able to manipulate effectively, you have to  _know_ what you're manipulating.

Love could be the most potent saving grace.

Love could also be the most potent weapon of destruction too. 

She _saw_ and  _encouraged_ it's use too many times on these mortals she's been guiding, watching to see how far it could be tested. She just never thought it would happen to her _._

Sansa sighed.

She knew it didn't matter anyway. She glanced down her healing arm. Nothing can come from this. 

She placed her face on her hands as she leant forward from her crouched position before giving up and letting her legs dangle while she looked down below.

What was really bothering her was how easy it was for him to dismiss that night when that night was probably the  _happiest_ and  _realest_ night of her whole existence. 

The only night she can truly say that she felt alive.

* * *

 

**2000**

 

This was _fun._

Being trusted and being counted on was... _something_.

She thought there was nothing like the freedom of not telling the truth - namely lying and keeping mortals guessing at your game, but there was freedom in being direct and honest too. No innuendoes. No calculations. Nothing but the goddamned truth. 

Sansa didn't know why she was suddenly curious about this life but this decennial, after decades of being praised for raising hell with nary the effort, she wanted to see what it was like to be _good_.

And then...

And then she saw  _him_...

All the way at the back, bottle raised to his mouth, clad in all leathery black, was the most gorgeous mortal she's ever seen. He had dark curly hair that begged to be touched, a body that filled in just right, straining against the tightness of his shirt and pants, a handsome sharp but bearded face with eyes that were a mysterious shade of gray as they probed against hers. 

But it was the smile that caught her.

She must've caught him looking with the way he was awkwardly trying to look composed. She had to giggle. She knew he had an effect on the mortals. Her image, even without the glamour, was built to tempt and seduce. But though she saw his appreciation, she was able to see something...more.

She had to fight a blush when he seemed to look at her like she was a puzzle to solve, not a piece of meat to devour. And then she knew he was different.

He finally mustered enough courage to smile at her and her borrowed mortal heart skipped a beat. The way his full pouty pink lips curved slowly up from one end to the other, making it look somehow endearingly crooked while the corners of his eyes crinkled, transforming his features completely into something warm and bright. 

It was a look she recognized across time. 

_The smile that spelled trouble._

If only she recognized that this one was more of the bad kind of trouble, not the good kind. 

It doesn't matter anyway because she got caught in it - caught in him. 

She had the sudden urge to do nothing but encourage him, so she tried to smile back. For the record, she wasn't faking her shyness then. She knew she could seduce him even as a mortal without her wickedness. But something about him made her unsure and maybe even insecure - no - vulnerable. 

So after she smiled back, she immediately turned around and focused on the mortals who befriended her all the while hiding her completely reddened face. 

When seconds turned to minutes that nothing happened, for the first time in her life, she felt inadequate. 

_So this was what it felt like to be unwanted._

She spoke too soon because _Petyr Baelish_  happened. 

...and then something she never thought she would ever get to experience came with it.

_Hope._

Her dark knight swooped in almost instantly and suddenly, Petyr Baelish was knocked out cold on the floor, and the next, she was staring up at a pair of concerned grey eyes that should've clued her in on his true nature. 

"Are you alright?" he said.

She blinked as she felt his firm grip on her arm as he steadied her.

She could do nothing but nod  when he asked her again, her stomach filled with butterflies and warmth as she studied her hero and wondered briefly at how unreal this would all be if he knew what she truly was come tomorrow. Because no one would purposefully stand up for the face of evil right?

But here he was.

He gave her a once-over before glaring back at the unconscious snake, seemingly ready to murder him.

Shes hivered and he noticed, and within seconds he moved for her to face away from the vile lecher, and led her up and up until she felt the cold comforting night air hit her face as he helped her out of the window and onto the roof, far, far, away from the accident that occurred downstairs. 

As they settled down, she was about to thank him when she saw his bloodied knuckles. And like every cheesy fictional moment spanning different forms of media, she the rescued damsel, offered to patch her gallant hero up despite his cute protests. 

And then one moment they were teasing each other about pretensions and curiosities that were all kinds of ironic then and even more now on hindsight, the next they were fucking their brains out. 

 

_“You know. I don’t think I’d mind much if you made me into your project,” he grinned at her._

_She had to smile back, hoping he would see how excited she was. “And I don’t think I’d mind much if you… wanted to corrupt me,” she bit my lip while fighting a laugh. If only he knew how ironic this was._

_She didn't know why but she felt such deep affection and maybe something deeper for him then and yes, also sadness that this night was all it could be._

_So she was determined to make this one night count._

_She just hopes tomorrow they won't assign her to him because she doesn't think he could destroy him._

_And then they found out they were both virgins._

_She knew it was hard to believe because she could've gotten her fill and more with each decennial but she never did. Sure she had her fun, but she never went too far._

_But this... this was perfect._

 

 When they were who they were, they were free to touch the mortals but she can't expect them to reciprocate. They can't even touch amongst ourselves or with other celestials. 

So this touch, this kind of touch that left the knees weak, the chest tight, and the skin want, was addicting for someone who has never been held too long. 

It wasn't the way he seemed to fit her - fit all of her crevices, her dips, her slopes, her planes. 

It wasn't the scorch of his skin, slick and warm, as it glided with hers. 

It wasn't the softness and fullness of his mouth that left no inch of her untasted. 

No.

It was the gentlest touch of his palm on her cheek, directing her to look up at him and only him, grey eyes meeting blue, creating a sky palette that was either ready to rain, or ready to clear - either making a  _promise_.

It was _that_ touch that undid her. 

Sure and unsure at the same time but felt and given consensually. 

Sure that this was something each of them wanted. 

Unsure that this was something that was right to be wanted. 

Still.

It was one night. One night that she could keep. One night she could remember. He could forget her tomorrow. But tonight she won't let him. 

So when he asked, one last time.

She answered. 

And it was like something clicked - the sky palette turned blindingly bright - from sunlight, bursting at the seams, or from lightning, ripping across the canvass she couldn't tell. 

Just that he was all she could see.

No more awkwardness.

No more uncertainty. 

Only confidence. 

_Only determination._

He _took_  her seven times. 

He let her  _take_ him seven times.

The first, he used his mouth. And like the competitive being that she was, she returned the favor. 

But it wasn't enough.

They wanted  _more._

 ...

 

That night, on top of the asphalt roof tiles, the clothes were soon nothing but makeshift beddings underneath them, while above them, the night sky with the stars and the full moon, served as witnesses as they bared more than their skins to each other. The soft glow of the full moon and the twinkle of the haphazardly strewn chili lights revealed every inch of skin in blinks and shadows, bathing every exposed flesh in red and silver in alternates as they took each other in. 

Once their eyes met after looking their fill, he lifted a hand to cup her cheek and gazed down at her with more than lust, more than curiosity, but pure... _adoration_ that made her temporary mortal body blush from root to tip.

"You are too beautiful," he breathed.

Not  _so_ beautiful.

Not  _very_ beautiful.

But  _too_ beautiful. 

She searched his eyes then and brushed his hair back in question. "Too beautiful?"

He nodded and a storm seemed to pass over his grays, reflecting red and silver like mirrors, a hint of a frown on his mouth. "Yes. Too beautiful for the likes of me."

A wave of sadness passed over her then as her hand dropped slightly, her gaze with it. If only he knew of her true nature. All the things she did... all the things she was capable of... _what was I doing?_  She didn't deserve that look. 

"I'm not," she whispered with a slight shake of her head.

She felt both hands on her face then as he brushed the tips of his thumbs on her cheeks that he had no choice but to look up. "You  _are."_

She placed her hands on top of his and held them. "There is nothing you could've done - to ever make you unworthy of this - of _me_." Because nothing could be worse than what she truly was and that was  _evil_  pretending to be good."If anything, I am the unworthy one to be considered. I am not who you think I am."

His eyes, she would've expected to be confused were more determined as ever. 

"I am not who you think I am either," he said making her gape at him. "I  _want_ you. _You._ The moment I saw you across the room, I  _wanted_ you. I understand it now."

She felt the back of his fingers grazing the side of her face, making her eyes flutter close for a moment as he leaned down.

"That girl in _white_ with the  _wicked_ smile," He grinned as she gasped at what he was saying. He then moved his nose against her face as he continued to speak, his deep voice gaining roughness that sent both shivers and heat down her body. "I want to  _take_ you any way I  _can,_ as _many_ times as I can - take  _everything_ you are offering me tonight -  _me,_ of all people. You chose me tonight for some reason. But I'm telling you now,  _I_ might not be who you really chose. And I won't let you give yourself to a pretender," he tried to give her an out but his hands tightened around her all the same. 

She couldn't help but smile and pull him down for a kiss, her hands grabbing fistful of his soft hair while her tongue eagerly met with his. 

_He knew._

Somehow, he  _knew._

Maybe not the full extent, but he knew that she had a  _side,_ just as he had one too and this night we called each other out for exploring hidden facets of ourselves while unlocking our truths. 

She broke away and sat back a little while she let her hands stay planted on his hard chest, both of us panting while our eyes met once more. 

"I don't want to fuck you," she admitted breathlessly. 

He grinned wolfishly as he leant forward fluidly, having her flat on her back against his discarded black leather jacket - soft from overuse, once more, towering over him with both his hands planted on either side of her head, her hands sliding both directions on his warm, moist, chest - higher and lower. 

"I don't either," he half-growled before nuzzling behind her ear, her eyes fluttering close once more from the shivers he was creating while her teeth caught her lips from moaning too much.

"O-oh?" she barely managed as she felt one of his hands sliding down her neck. 

"No," he said before sucking on my earlobe, making her choke on her breath or moan she  couldn't tell but what she could though was that it  _pleased_ him with the way his mouth curved on her skin. 

"No?" she repeated while trying to gain traction by sliding her hand lower until she met his lie. 

He hissed.

She smirked.

"No?" she repeated, gaining some control back. 

After some strained breaths through his nose, he held her hand and surprised me by dipping both their hands _in her_ ,  coating them with herbefore placing their hands back on his swollen length where he guided her stroking. 

Once he was satisfied with the rhythm he let her hand go and began stroking herinstead. 

She moaned and whimpered while he groaned and grunted. "N-no?" she prompted again, demanding her answer, her other hand pulling at his hair hard enough for him to grunt again. 

A tap to her cheek made her look at him where she saw he held a different look that made her melt. "No," he repeated.

"I'm not going to fuck you," he said before groaning in pleasure as her fingers grazed his balls. 

"Final warning, Sansa," he said through gritted teeth, his eyes filled with determination as he caressed her cheek before reaching up and lacing his fingers with hers over her head, his other working her from below. "I'm not going to fuck you," he repeated while he pressed himself against her and started thrusting against her leg. _"Sansa,"_ he drawled and she shivered again from the sound of his voice caressing her name. "I'm going to make love to you."

Her chest felt like it was going to burst from his declaration. But for one final plea for self-preservation, she had to try one last time. She breathed in pants and moans struggling to break through with words. "Make love? To a stranger?"

He gave her a smile that made her feel even more naked as she already was. Like he knew _all_ of her secrets. 

And staring back into those grey eyes of his she couldn't understand it but she felt like she  _knew_ him too. 

So she arched my back and reached up to give him just the barest brush of a kiss on his still smiling lips, kissing up slowly until she reached the shell of his ear to nod against it and whisper. "Make love to me, _Jon._ " 

And with a growl he captured her lips and kissed her as if he knew as well as she did that they had _no_ tomorrow. 

They only had  _now._

After what seemed like hours of them discovering every expanse of the other's mouth, she didn't even realize that he had broken off from her mouth to start with his descent. 

It was only when she could hear the embarrassing sounds that came from her throat did she realize he had kissed his way all the way down to her collar... then between her breasts where she met with those steel eyes again. Always determined. Yet always asking. 

Silly mortal.

_From the very first kiss, I had already surrendered to your will._

She gave him a nod and felt him smile between her breasts before she had to shut her eyes at the pleasure that was his mouth on her nipple where he kissed the tip with the gentlest brush of his lips before enveloping his hot mouth around it, his warm wet tongue teasing,  tasting, and laving, sent a rush and a mix of different thrills straight to her heat, while his hand tightened around her, his other, still diligent... much more diligent as she clenched around his fingers from the new pleasure he was giving. 

She almost came apart right then but one peek at his gaze made her shiver for the hundredth time.

She was almost  _done._

Oh but he wasn't _yet._  

Once he was satisfied with one of her breast, he moved to the other showing the same benediction and she thought this was it. 

_The rise._

But just as she was about to chase it he withdrew but before she could feel disappointment, he built the anticipation in her once more as he kissed his way down.

down.

_down._

His mouth a welcome burning brand, salved by his wet tongue as he kissed and tasted all while whispering praises, saying them so gloriously and adoringly like he was  _praying._

"You're so beautiful." "Every inch... _delicious_. "

"Your body is  _per-fection."_ "

"You smell divine."

"Sansa... _my_ Sansa..."

"Let me show you, beautiful. Let me show you how you should be  _worshipped."_

She whimpered as he licked a swirl around her navel and she could hardly register her reactions when she felt him  _there._

She didn't know if she was speaking in tongues or if  _he_ had grown many.

Probably both.

But she didn't care.

Her hand held him by the hair and she wanted to wrench her other from his grasp to join the other but his grip was too unrelenting, palm to palm he kept it joined while his other remained  _busy._

And then she was  _flying._

And she  _knew_ flight.

He slowed his tongue and fingers as she rode out her high, his mouth curving into her flesh in a smug smile of the accomplished - prompting her to pull him up - kiss him senseless - licking every drop of herself on his tongue - swallowing his groans and a particularly loud growl she elicited by grabbing at his ass hard before she pulled, rolled,  and shoved him under her.

Using his momentary shock, she smirked at him before she licked a long stripe down his neck while her hands wandered south.

He kept trying to get up but she kept pushing him down until she made him weak and willing by sucking at his nipples one after the other while her hand snaked down his straining cock and grabbed. 

His hand sought mine again and she gave it to him, lacing their fingers once more at his side as he wanted it, while her other stroked him. Unlike his reverent touches, she had less control. 

Unlike his careful yet determined touches, she wanted to _claim_ him. She kissed her way down nipping right under his nipple, then his lower rib, leaving a visible trail announcing her  _possession,_ continuing above his navel then lower on his hip bone then lower still stopping only when he shot up straight with his elbows to gape at her as she looked at him from between his legs with a brow raised. 

His pupils were blown, his gray eyes almost black while his breaths came short and rough, his hair a beautiful mess of tangled damp curls. 

She grinned as his eyes rolled back as he arched and growled when she lowered her mouth on his impressive length, her other hand at the base. 

She licked and sucked and bobbed lower and lower, gagging a few times before she got the hang of relaxing her throat - encouraged all the way by his own praises and pleased sounds. 

He did amazing on his first try, She was determined too.

He _made_  her speak in tongues. I _'m going to show him what tongues of fire can do._

She saw his hand poised to touch her head but held back so she took it and placed it on the back of her head, and let him guide her as he wished. She could see his body tense and tighten, the veins on _both_ his _necks_ were prominent as he strained, while beads of sweat were slick and glistening on his perfect body - she eyed him as she continued her ministrations, the sight of her markings on that pristine skin reddening and darkening with each second.

His dick twitched in her throat and his grip on her hair tightened - she knew he was close. 

_"Sa-Sansa...ungh... Sansa, I'm--"_

She smiled and moaned with awe with his cock still in her mouth reaping the benefits of her vibrations, when she realized he was trying to warn her. 

_Silly Jon._

_As much as I resolved to give all of me to you tonight, I planned to take everything - every last drop of you too._

With one last lick and touch and a graze of his balls, she tasted his seed, warm and salty and  _Jon._

_Every last drop._

She kissed her way up and immediately she was grabbed and pinned under once more as he devoured and groped her. 

They broke away for air and she felt his forehead pressed to hers, his hands framing her face while her own were wrapped around his shoulders, her legs around his waist as they caught their breaths.

"That was - 

"Yes - 

He pulled back slightly to look at her and everything considered, the way he looked still made her  _blush_ of all things as if she was still capable of reddening further.

"What?" she said. Finding it ridiculous to be self-conscious at this moment. 

He let out a gentle laugh then, the vibrations coming from his chest against mine stirring her once more.

He brushed her damp hair away before just taking a moment just gazing down at her.

"Seriously,  _what?"_

He shook his head slowly as a lazy satisfied smile crept across his face. "I'm just..." He gave out another chuckle. "I'm just really awed by you."

She smirked then at how cute he was. She traced his back with her nails and lifted a brow earning another delicious growl and shiver from him making her spread her legs wider for a moment before she started teasing him again with her foot rubbing against his calf. "It's just because I swallowed your cum," shesaid while tapping his nose with her index finger with each word.

He groaned then before giving that look again - his determined one and there she felt  _him_ once more so she lifted both brows at him.

"I hope you're not tired yet because I haven't fulfilled the whole extent of my promise," he said huskily. 

"You misread me if you think that your mouth work was the definition of  _'doing this until you perfect it'_  vow, Jon," she purred.

She squeaked when she felt his cock against her lips where he ground slow and steady. _Ass._

She dug her nails on his back making him hiss in turn.

"You have to tell me, Sansa. I heard your sounds. I both felt and  _tasted_ your satisfaction," He said while he kissed and sucked at her neck.

"I was. But I want  _more,"_ she whined.

"And you'll have more. As many times as you want tonight," he swore while he started sucking on her collar next while a hand palmed a breast.

_Tonight._

So somehow he understood that too.

"Then do it.  _Now,"_ she demanded. He chuckled once before turning serious again.

"You have to promise to stop me when I hurt you," he said through gritted teeth while he kissed her face in his reverent way again. Rough and sweet at the same time that she wanted to weep with joy.

 _"_ I _promise_ to tell you _if_ it hurts," she amended because there was no way she was stopping him. 

He caught on, a frown forming on his handsome face but he knew she wasn't going to back down so he sighed then nodded before he leaned down and kissed her, just once, and _oh so gently._ His fingers brushing lightly below her ear and neck where he was holding her.

He pulled away slightly and adjusted, his eyes never leaving hers as he positioned himself over her. 

She always lusted over  _power._ Took great pleasure with being in  _control_  at all times.But right now - the sight of him looming over her, she wanted to do nothing but  _submit._

There will be time to take back control  _later._ But for now...

She smiled at him and nodded for him to go on and do it fast.

And then.

_A gasp._

_A grunt._

In one shared breath, it was done.

She was  _his._

He was _hers._

At least for tonight.

He peppered her with soft grateful kisses everywhere he could reach and she nodded - kept on nodding with her head - her lips, her limbs, her hips -  _everything._

_Yes._

To  _everything._

" _Oh God_ _._ You feel so good. You are so beautiful. Beautiful Sansa," he said brokenly in between grunts and thrusts that were less careful by the minute.  _"Every. inch. Perfec-tion."_

She wanted  _more._

More of his words. More of his praise. More of his  _cock._

She clamped her legs around him tighter, her hips moving up quickly to meet his, while her nails raked his back. "Don't stop. Don't. I want  _more. Jon._ _More."_

She felt both his hands grip her ankles and in no time they were hefted up and over his shoulders.

She could do nothing but pant and gape at him as he paused briefly to stroke at her leg, kissing from her toe to her calf before pounding at her like she wanted him to, _deep_ and _hard_ and _fast._

She didn't know how to pray so she swore and she cursed and that seemed to spur him even more.

As much as strings of filth left her mouth, he answered each one with sweet praises.

_That should've clued me in right there._

But she was too consumed by the moment of bliss after bliss that the four horsemen could come with the plagues and herald the apocalypse and she wouldn't care. 

Not when they had their own...

_"Ungh...San-sa...!"_

_"Jo-o-n...!"_

Rapture.

After the blinding flight of completion, she looked over at him, completely blissed out and boneless.

She smirked.

Then she climbed over him and began kissing and devouring him once more, ignoring the soreness and the boneless feeling of her own.

She bit and had her taste - her eyes wide open to new carnal knowledge she's never known as intimately as she did now and dawn was hours too near.

She didn't get enough.

It would  _never_ be  _enough._

She grinned down at him and licked her lips. 

It was _her_ turn again. 

 

* * *

 

  **2008**

 

She blinked, her eyes refocusing back to the present and years and years away from that  _night_ when the sound of bottles being knocked over and loud hooting below distracted her.

She leant down to see past her dangling legs over the roof and saw Joffrey Baratheon passed out over Mrs. Stark's Hydrangea shrub while his cronies drunkenly try to pull him up before giving up and just dragged him to his car. While a rather  _debauched_ looking Jeyne Poole glared at him as he went. 

Well, _Margaery_ dodged _that_ bullet, that's for sure. Whoever this kid's devil was, was doing one hell of a job she had to give it to him - or her. This kid already had an express ticket to all seven hells. And he was _just_ seventeen.

Too bad they weren't allowed to see others. She only had the _pleasure_ of having  _Jon_ and only  _Jon_ to interact with at least for another two years. She rolled her eyes.

"Wow."

She sighed but tilted her head anyway to look at he-who-was-summoned. 

She watched as he stood straight just a few feet beside her, her arms crossed, wings spread as he looked at the boy with disgust.

She looked back down and shrugged.

"Love 'em and leave 'em, right?" she said in a bored tone, hiding the bitterness by examining her nails and swinging her legs dismissively.

She didn't have to look at him to know that he stiffened where he stood. 

 _His whole body,_ she mean. 

_Not one particular anatomical part._

Hmph.

The silence stretched on as she knew it would but she was too wound up and frankly too tired to do anything else but just  _watch_  and _wait_.

She didn't even blink when he sat a bit closer to her, his own stretch of legs in the air near hers as he likely mimicked her position - only his legs stayed still

She was also too tired to acknowledge his regret. 

Sure she tried being... _nice_  that night.But in the end, she was still _this_ _._ They both saw who they really were just before their lips met. 

He was inherently good, she was inherently bad, but they  _both_ had potential. That time they were  _more_ than what they were designed to be. And as the night went on, so did their true natures reveal. But not once did she see that he wanted to stop even so. 

Not  _once._

There were  _two_ willing  _people_ that night.

Why won't he just acknowledge it?

"Sure you're not going to convince our boy to go all the way with Margaery?" he piped up suddenly and there was nothing but curiosity in them. 

She ignored him.

He sighed.

"You're weird tonight."

"You're weird  _always," she_  countered.

He chuckled. "Now  _that's_ the demon I know."

She snorted and looked at him then with a brow raised. "Oh you do, don't you?  _Know_ me?"

He shut up at once and raised his palms.

He wasn't in the mood for confrontation either.

The silence stretched on as was the tension.

They were momentarily distracted when a sleek green car pulled in the driveway and out came Margaery's gorgeous older brother, intercepting said girl who had an arm around her other blonde passed out brother, with our boy on her blonde brother's other side. 

Once Willas Tyrell and Robb secured Loras Tyrell at the backseat, both men had a chat before Willas oh so discreetly left their boy with Margaery for a moment to say goodbye. 

And just like she and Jon predicted earlier, it ended with just a kiss and a promise to call in the morning. 

 _Happily Ever After_ in the horizon. 

"Why'd you hold back?"

She sighed. Trying to find words to his question. 

She didn't have words so she just looked at him.

His mouth hung and then he shifted away.

He knew why.

She gave a nod then leant back on her arms as she looked at the full moon. 

"They look cute together. Margaery is very pretty. Pretty enough for Robb," she shrugged again.

"They suit each other," was his only reply.

"They do. But if I had my way completely tonight, they'd look even more beautiful on his bed of white and lights of yellow," she smirked. "What a sight they'd make. What could be lovelier?"

She felt him get up and turned around to fly down to Robb.

As usual.

_No reacti--_

"A bed of gold. Lights of red. And a wicked smile," he muttered before leaping off the roof and gliding down behind Robb, the shingles creaking slightly.

She gaped at where he stood as his words sunk in.

She couldn't help the ridiculous grin that spread on her face then as she stroked the slate colored shingles she was sitting on.

The roof _that_ night...

...was painted  _gold._

Just like that she started hoping once more.

_See?_

He feels the same way.

She just had to make him say it.

But for now...

She eyed Robb who was watching wistfully as the Tyrells  started driving away.

Jon was standing guard behind him, tilting closer to whisper.

Again, she was shocked for the third time tonight as she saw Robb the Track jock sprint after the car until it slowed to a stop, a window rolled down and the next thing she saw was Robb grabbing Margaery from the window and kissing her  _silly_ before he unleashed his panty-dropping grin, leaving a dazed and breathless Margaery with nothing but a wink before he dashed back home and greeted himself.

_"Happy fucking birthday to me."_

Her eyes shot at Jon then, wide then  _narrow_ as it finally clicked what he did.

_Why that son of a--_

She wasn't able to finish when he looked up directly at her with a knowing smirk and his ridiculous non-wink wink. 

 _I thought I let him win a round but then -_ she looked back at Robb and her eyes zeroed in on the text he just received. 

 

 

_3 AM. Third floor. Fifth Window. I'll let you unwrap your present. ;) - Marg_

Bastard found a way to let her get her _way_ after all.

 Robb was still their honorable but otherwise horny teenager. But Marg had incredible... _resilience._ He wouldn't be taking advantage. 

Fine then. So this was how it's going to be. 

She licked her lips slowly and grinned at Jon who dropped his jaw.

_Vicariously through Robb then until he chooses a side._

With that she jumped down and joined them, wrapping her arms around one of Robb's and whispering all the things he could do starting at 3 AM while keeping her eyes on Jon's. 

He grabbed Robb's other arm and while he met with her gaze and held, he started whispering to Robb unblinkingly, how he should always  _ask_ first before anything, and make sure to be  _generous._

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and snicker.

He couldn't help but shrug and grin.

He gets it now. They both do.

He'll keep from admitting any more from that night because he couldn't trust my feelings.

And she'll keep bringing up that night and keep treating it as a joke because she could trust  _his._

But tonight - tonight they both  _slipped._ And this would have to be enough.

At least they both knew now that whatever it was they truly felt, they could agree that they weren't  _alone_ that night and she _, her_ self, could keep that night how she wanted it. 

 How sweet it is, to keep an angel's dirty secret -  _be_ the dirty secret. 

She wondered if it's sweet to him too, to keep a devil's secret happiness -  _be_ the secret happiness. 

Now they can focus - truly focus on each one's mission.

She grinned at him before tugging on Robb's arm to pull him to _her_  side. 

He grinned back before tugging Robb back in turn to _his_ side.

  _Two more years of this._

Little did we know that they actually had two  _and_ ten more of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved! I caved! I just came back from another trip and this was the one that sparked some inspiration from me. (A close second was Arya's POV for my "Different Roads lead to the same castle series." That's going to happen soon for those who are following.)
> 
> I was so overwhelmed from you guys that I had to write another! It's still not 2020 but I felt like I had to give you guys a glimpse of 2000. And holy - despite years of enjoying smutty reading, I still freakin' blush every time I attempt to write one myself. I don't even know if this qualifies! I don't know. I tried! I tried! Was it good for you guys? *hides under the covers trying not to cringe*. 
> 
> I don't know if this would be the last for this AU but as Freddy Mercury croons... "any way the wind bloooows..."
> 
> Please do let me know what you think! Hahaha


	3. To err is human; To forgive divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 2020. Time for Robb's "graduation" gift from his angel Jon and devil Sansa. Or is it? Robb is literally in the middle now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like updating something wicked after a stressful week. I never thought I'd write a sort of OT3 but here we are.

**2020**

“You done? I’m growing older than my costume here.”

Robb rolled his eyes and said nothing while he resumed his glaring at the blue and gold linothorax Greek armor Theon–his so-called best friend and business partner got him for tonight’s Halloween party.

Armor. He calls it.

All he sees is a glorified bloody mini skirt.

“Come on Stark, don’t tell me you’re too fucking shy to show some fucking leg or something,” he teased from outside the bathroom. “Don’t make me go in there and dress you like a fucking toddler, man.”

Fuck my life. He dropped his face in hishands and shook his head, knowing there was no other way out of this, not when Theon was involved. “Remind me again why we have to go to a costume party? And don’t say it’s because of the spirit of Halloween!”

Because really. I’m fucking thirty for fuck’s sake! And this was ridiculous!

“It’s not that bad, Robb. And it’s really for the spirit of Halloween,” came a much calmer voice.

Jojen’s.

“Don’t be such a baby, Robb. This is also so you can stop sulking about Myrcella and her Dornish fuckboy. It’s been six months!” Theon yelled and he could just imagine him rolling his eyes. 

“Shut up, Greyjoy!” Jojen snapped at him.

Robb sighed.

He still can’t believe Ella cheated on him during one of her “business trips” to Dorne, and after they had just celebrated their first anniversary too. Gods.

“Just put the damn costume Stark, so we can go – for my sake then,” Theon gave a long sigh.

“Fine,” he huffed. “But why of all costumes in the world – why are you making me wear a skirt?”

“It’s not a skirt – you poor ignorant fool. It’s a –

“ - Linothorax.”

“- linothorax.”

Jojen and Robb said at the same time, well, groaned more like it.

“Come on man. You gotta look like the most appealing human in history. I would’ve gotten you the Achilles costume but you look too beardy to be Brad Pitt. Eric Bana was the way to go. Really, I’m doing you a favor.” Theon explained while he begrudgingly started putting on the Hector costume.

“Trust me Robb, this was the tamer pick. He already gathered all the leaves for your Adam costume when I told him to take it down a notch – er – cover you up more” Jojen tried to placate him but he could hear the chuckle in his voice and Theon laughing his ass off at Jojen’s slip.

Robb cringed when he tried to picture the said costume. No way in seven hells! “Greyjoy!”

“What? I made it my life mission to get you good and happy tonight. And I’m pretty sure the sky opened up when you and Myrcella broke up. Seven hells know how many thirsty women want you and your deviant ways, you fucker.”

“Seven hells also know how many women Theon had to comfort when you turned them all away,” Jojen chimed in.

“You know me and my compassionate ways,” Theon gloated.

Robb rolled his eyes as they continued with their nonsense.

He was about to place the belt on, cringing when I saw the ski-linothorax went just above his thighs. Ugh.

“A Batman costume would’ve sufficed,” he grumbled.

He heard a snort. “No can do Robb Stark. No masks. No capes. I want you looking like a manly man out there just asking to be noticed and seduced by the gods.”

He sighed then put on the arm guards last before looking at himself in the mirror.

It’s not that he wasn’t confident with his body. He had to admit that he did look good in this armor – skirt regardless. Thank goodness I never gave up on track and field.

As he adjusted himself in front of the mirror, he waited.

For what?

Well… his conscience?

All his life since that accident when he was ten years old, he always felt that he was being pulled in two different directions.

He even believed at one point that he could literally hear voices suggesting… things.  But the voices, as his therapist from the accident told him, were probably just him being more attuned to his… conscience now that I he was more aware of every decision he was making.

Whatever it was, he learned to live with it so far and even accept it. Maybe it really was just his moral compass.

He suddenly snorted.

Moral compass or not, whatever it was didn’t come back all that perfect when he survived the crash. Yes, he was bringing his parents incredible pride in being known to be honorable and he always strived to do the right thing, but damn it, Theon wasn’t off track when he called him a deviant. He seriously doesn’t know how he come up with the crazy shit he does in the bedroom.

Not that his exes ever had a problem with it.  If anything…

He shook that off and cleared his mind, ready for instructions.

So he waited.

And waited.

And this was odd.

For some reason… Robb felt… alone.

Truly, alone.

Huh.

“Seriously? Do you need us in there or something? Or do you need fucking reassurance or something? Stark you have hot legs, now come out!”

He jumped back then shook his head. He was too wound up and too tired from pouring everything into work. Maybe he did need this. Maybe the voices weren’t there because he wore them out too.

He took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom where he was met with hoots and whistles.

“Looking good, Stark.” Theon gave him a shit eating grin while holding two thumbs up, looking all smug in his Superman costume.

Robb glared at him suspiciously.  “Fuck you, Theon. You said no capes.”

He merely shrugged and handed Robb his shield and spear. “I said no capes for you.”

“Well, you’ll definitely catch attention,” Jojen piped in, before Robb could round on Theon. “If it helps, I’m wearing a long tunic too.” Robb looked back at him noted that the was in his Jedi costume. Still not a skirt.

Traitors.

“You’re wearing pants underneath,” Robb grumbled and suddenly he felt naked.

They both rolled their eyes while Theon started heading down. “They’re called trousers, how dare you,” Jojen flipped his hair mockingly before laughing all the way down.

“Don’t forget to tie your hair!” Theon yelled out and fished for his keys.

Robb grumbled one last time and grabbed at the black hair tie Theon left on the bed and started gathering his admittedly, long messy hair. Greyjoy was nothing but meticulous when he had a project. And after today a trip to the barber is warranted.

Grabbing his props, he followed them down, locked the front door, and slid at the backseat of Theon’s flashy Audi.

“Would it kill you to smile, Stark?” Theon bellowed exasperatedly from the front as he started pulling out from the driveway.

And there he felt the guilt.

Theon was many things, but he was truly a good friend when it came down to it. But of course, the road to hell was paved with good intentions, he heard somewhere before.

“Sorry. I’m just really stressed out,” Robb said sheepishly.

“The-e-re he is,” he chuckled.

“Now we can focus on having a good time,” Jojen grinned.

Robb laughed and leant forward, grabbing the back of their seats. “For sure. Kiddos beware. The Grandpas are on the loose!”

“Fuck you, Stark! I’m not old. I can get still get it up and shoot it like a teenager. Speak for yourself! I’m still the GOAT!”

He and Jojen burst out laughing at him, even yelling a few yassss here and there just to emphasize how ridiculous he sounded.

“The fact that you still say GOAT makes you centuries old. But if you are referring yourself to the actual animal, then we can agree,” Jojen said through snickers.

“Fuck you both. At least I’m not wearing anything resembling women’s clothing,” Theon, who despite dishing it out thick, usually couldn’t take it.

Jojen and Robb exchanged grins and laughed some more.

Copying Jojen’s action earlier, Robb whipped his hair, “You mean, linothorax.”Theon continued to grumble until he relented and joined in.

Robb leant back, trying not to let the fact that he never felt his legs so bare get to him and vowed instead to just go out and do it.

* * *

Ciderhall wasn’t that far from Highgarden where the party was held. The Tyrell estate was already packed and near unrecognizable with the ostentatious decorations they always had whenever they hosted – and not to mention, incredibly crowded.

He swallowed a bit, nervous of the possibility of running into his ex-girlfriend, Margaery. It wasn’t that they had a bad fallout. Robb was lucky to never have bad breakups. Even with Myrcella and her cheating, they had a good talk. But that’s neither here or there. Margaery though… One whole summer and a few months of long-distance dating was too much and too hard and they were too young to handle it.

It ended with tears, smiles… and incredibly hot breakup sex.

Fuck.

Thinking of that night made it incredibly hot all of a sudden. Thank the gods that it was Loras who greeted them – dressed as no other than Lestat the vampire.

“Wo-o-ow, don’t you look delicious Robb!” He grinned while raking his eyes at him from head to toe. “Why my sister ever let you go, I’ll never know.”

He cringed inwardly and plastered a polite smile. “Hello to you too, Loras.”

He stood back to let us them in while Robb tried to ignore the way he was obviously checking out his ass.

“Where is your lovely sister anyway?” Theon just had to ask, and he almost punched him, knowing why he asked.

He saw Robb’s look then and feigned hurt. “The world doesn’t revolve around you and your glorious bum, Stark. You let that hot chick go, and Theon’s asking for Theon.” He winked knowingly at Loras who snickered in answer.  

Robb ignored him and tried to get this over with. “How is Marg anyway?”

Loras stopped chuckling and answered with a flip of his hair. “Oh Marg is Marg. But she won’t be at the party, I’m afraid. Her flight got delayed and – “ he paused and eyed him wickedly. “Well…hmm… if you somehow stick around until noon tomorrow, you might just see her.”

Sensing his discomfort, Jojen cut in and asked Loras where the drinks were.

“Pick your poison over there. Also fridge and bathtubs are filled with assorted bottles, but you can go on over to the mini bar and ask for specific libations. Now excuse me while I make the rounds,” Loras gestured before giving him a look that made all the hair on his body stand up. “But I can be persuaded to give a tour,” he purred.

He stepped back and shook his head. “No thanks, Loras. I do know my way here,” he added a smirk.

He pouted then shrugged. “Fine. Your loss as always. Anyway, just some last tips and reminders.” He put a hand on his hip and licked at his fake fangs while shaking a finger. “Anywhere is free to use except all the rooms of the East wing. Those are for Tyrell and selected guests only. So unless you’re said guest, keep out,” he said before waving off. “Enjoy the night gentlemen.”

“So…” Theon started.

“Uh, no. I’m going to one of the rooms, find a bathtub and grab a bottle,” Robb declared quickly, moving away, not waiting for their reply.

“Boo! Text me which room and I might smuggle a girl there in case you change your mind!” Theon yelled after him. “Or… maybe you can wait in Marg’s room like a good boy and hope to get…rewarded. Or wait, hmm. Scratch that, you’re sneaking in so expect to be punished?” He didn’t wait for his reaction and just cackled away earning a heavy thwack from Jojen’s Hasbro lightsaber. 

“Fuck!” Theon howled while he hopped like an idiot, rubbing his shin while his cape flapped about.

Jojen snickered at him and gave Robb a thumbs up.

Robb nodded at him gratefully and started walking away when Theon called out again. “Careful going up, Stark. Don’t want anyone looking up your pretty skirt!”

Robb flipped him off then and headed up towards the fifth floor of the expansive estate trying to ignore the looks he got.

“Nice legs, Stark,” he blushed as he heard a girl shout out followed by some appreciative whistles.

“Hey greatest warrior of Troy, can I call you out to fight me too?” came another voice.

“Please, he only diddles one lady at a time. And apparently, he diddles the chosen ones very well.”

“He’s single and ready to mingle!” came Theon’s traitorous voice followed by excited squeals.

Robb groaned and tried to plaster on his most courteous smile as a group of scantily costumed women were approaching.

“I’m sorry ladies… I’m very flattered but… I’m actually waiting for the lady of the house,” he said in panic hoping that it was smooth enough and that Marg would, in the least, find this funny.

Before things escalate more he practically ran upstairs knowing no one would dare go after any of the Tyrell guests. He’ll take his chances with Loras or even Willas to laugh their asses off when they find out about his alibi. But there was no way he was going back down there.

He didn’t know why but he changed his mind about finding someone and maybe getting wasted and laid, whichever comes first. He knew he wasn’t acting like himself. Women never made him feel nervous. And he could easily hold his own in a crowd. But tonight, he just wasn’t feeling very sociable. 

It wasn’t because of Myrcella or Margaery or any of his other ex-girlfriends or his, well, dry spell as Theon always reminded him of.

There was just something very odd about today.

Now all he wanted to do was go to the most private room that Marg showed him years ago and just drink himself silly while Jojen and Theon had their fun downstairs. So he kept on going.

Once he reached the fifth floor, Ihenoticed that no one really ventured farther than the fourth. He blame the spooky brew that had a frightening mix of everything. And he means everything. He recognized the black pool of death that he was sure was the handiwork of Marg’s Redwyne twin cousins.

That and the multiple “open-door” rooms of their three-floor basement.

Seven hells. It was getting very stuffy and his destination was perfect.

All the way to the end was the only guest room that had access towards their attic. Yes, they had one. He remembered visiting Marg once and she lead him here to go stargazing on the roof.

Once he reached the door, he listened for any sound that it might be… occupied but it was quiet. He went in and as all the rooms of a Tyrell house in full swing, the lights were on, the room was clean, and there was beer and more on the ice-filed tub.

He grabbed three Sam Adams, opened a window, and lit one up.

He felt heat at the back of his neck when he remembered the comments down stairs.

He knew the rumors about his reputation. But they made it out into something more. I mean, was it a crime to treat his girlfriends like they hung the stars and moon? Was it really that impossible to explore the many possibilities of sex with just one woman at a time?

Some call it being possessive. Some, call it simply being faithful.

He thinks it’s somewhere in the middle.  _I’m a generous lover, but fuck it, Robb Stark doesn’t share._ Besides…some things take a great amount of trust to happen.

And… they usually involve a lot of spanking. He grinned wickedly.

He was on his fourth bottle when he was starting to feel buzzed that he didn’t notice the noises at first.

Giggling and shushing and some rustling.

Seven hells.

_“Wait-wait-_

_“I’ve waited two decades, my wicked girl-_

_“Shh! I think someone’s here.”_

_“Didn’t stop us last time. Come on, I need you.”_

_“I need you in me too but-“_

Robb rolled his eyes and his first notion was to just leave but being drunk, horny, and curious, he peeked.

And holy mother—

There on the roof was a gorgeous redhead with big blue eyes dressed as an angel, well, partially at the moment, with her halo askew, her white wings bent oddly behind her and her white dress hitched up to her thigh, exposing matching white stockings held up by a garter while a handsome guy with dark hair and dark eyes, dressed up as the devil was on top of her, one of his hands under her skirt, the other on her boob.

Robb didn’t know why but he had a feeling that he recognized them from somewhere he just couldn’t place it. That’s why he stood there just staring far longer than he should’ve that of course, he would be noticed.

“Jon, Jon stop-stop! We have company,” the girl tried to push Jon’s head away from her neck.

Jon groaned then all of a sudden grey and blue eyes were looking at him, first in shock then in amusement.

Jon sat back on his heel while the girl pushed herself up on her elbows and grinned at him. “Hello Robb.”

Robb swallowed and felt panicky. Did she just say my name?

“Sorry,” he finally mustered. “I’ll just go,” and he made to turn when he noticed the two exchange a look before the girl spoke to him again, her eyes gleaming.

“Stay. It’s a nice night out. We can just talk out here,” she crooned and patted the space beside her. She looked at Jon then and traced his face with the back of a finger. “He can stay, right Jon?”

Jon sighed before nodding, looking at Robb then and nodding his head for him to come on out. “Come join us,” he said, his eyes holding that same glint as the girl too. “Sansa was just complaining about the cold. We could keep her warm, Robb.”

Robb swallowed again. Was this—what the fuck was going on? Why did they know him? How?

“Poor baby is confused. Should we tell him?” The girl looked at Jon and Jon seemed to contemplate before shaking his head. “It’ll just confuse him more.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Robb couldn’t help blurt out.

The girl chuckled while Jon frowned at her. “It’s not nice to make fun of him Sansa. He’s clearly upset.”

Sansa bit her lip, “Sorry. Anyway, Robb. Short story is, we sort of met at a party we all attended before. Well, afterwards with cars and all. Anyway, you wouldn’t remember us. We’re just nobodies. You however…” she licked her lips.

“…have a reputation,” Jon finished for her.

Robb sighed and leant against the window frame. “Okay, what exactly did you hear about me?”

“That you’re a serial monogamist,” Jon grinned at him almost proud—why?

“And that, you’re a kinky motherfucker,” Sansa added with a grin that matched Jon’s. “To the dismay of many women who want you to play around.”

Robb was missing something, he was sure, but maybe he was too buzzed to comprehend.

“Anyway, why don’t you grab a big bottle and share with us,” Sansa patted the space on the side Jon didn’t occupy.

“Yeah,” Jon nodded to the space again while stroking Sansa’s long red hair.

“Maybe I should go. I’ve interrupted enough,” Robb tried but he was already halfway into agreeing.

Jon shook his head. “S’fine. Come join us.”

Sansa held out her hand then.

Fuck it.

Robb grabbed a bottle then took Sansa’s hand, hefting himself out of the window with both of their help and taking his spot beside Sansa’s left.

He felt the crisp night air then and glanced at the moonlit sky, then down the dark roof where the red chili lights blinked where they were strewn.

He took a deep breath and for the first time that night, he was oddly, relaxed.

“Now that’s more like it,” Sansa beamed at him, holding up her hand again to take the bottle.

Robb couldn’t help but smile back as he handed her the bottle he randomly swiped.

Sansa read the label and smirked. “Apple schnapps. Interesting choice.” Jon peered over her and smirked as well. “Very interesting.”

And Robb, if he wasn’t red already, felt the heat on his face some more. It was an old kind of make-out drink. And by the look on the couple’s faces, they were likely to drink it traditionally.

Robb watched as Sansa brought the bottle to her mouth, gave him a wink, then crooked her fingers at Jon who readily chased her mouth with his own. His jaw fell as he watched them make out, some of the syrupy sweet apple brandy spilling into their jaw, dripping to their necks.

He should feel embarrassed but all he felt was unexplainable excitement.

Robb didn’t know for the life of him, why he wanted to watch more. Jon had one hand behind Sansa’s neck, while the other was stroking her arm as he kissed her, while Sansa had both her hands running through Jon’s hair, both of them already making delicious sounds.

And when Jon’s hand went down, down, down to Sansa’s leg, inching higher and higher while Sansa’s own explored Jon from under his shirt, Robb felt incredibly aroused that he couldn’t help the groan he let out, making both of them stop and stare back at him with half-lidded eyes, and heavy chests.

Sansa leant forward and whispered something in Jon’s ear then, both their darkening eyes never leaving his that he wanted to scream, yes. Whatever she’s suggesting, yes.

Jon grabbed the bottle then and smirked at Robb. “You need a drink?”

Robb nodded mutely, afraid they would change their mind.

“Choose,” Sansa smiled saucily at him that Robb groaned again. Fuck. He wanted both.

He’s never done this before. Not that he never thought about it. He just never got the opportunity and didn’t think it was being respectful to add a third person in his and any one of his former girlfriend’s bed.

Seven hells, when he was with Myrcella, he’d imagine inviting her hot cousin Rhaenys. Or when he was with Marg, he hated to admit it, but sometimes he wanted to finally say yes to Loras whenever he suggested joining them.  

And now, looking at these two strangers who were oddly familiar presenting him with this.

Seven fucking hells.

“He can’t decide,” Sansa giggled, her beautiful face flushed from the schnapps and Jon and maybe for him too. She trained her baby blues to Jon then, her finger tipping his chin and tracing. “Why don’t you help him out?”

Jon leant down and nuzzled her nose with his while he looked at Robb. “Ladies first.” Then he handed the bottle to Sansa who took a swig before puckering her lips at Robb.

Robb looked at Jon who nodded at him and finally, Robb leant down and kissed Sansa, her mouth opening at once to him that he had to follow, groaning when the sweet drink poured into his mouth, chased by the sweeter tongue of hers licking at him.

He swallowed what he could, feeling some spill out of his mouth as he started following her tongue too, licking all around, his body hardening from the mewls she was making, both of her hands snaking up his torso to his shoulders, while his own cupped the back of her head and the other held her by the waist.

His heart was pounding and he felt incredibly hot and good as he kissed and kissed Sansa hungrily, her hands pawing at his clothed. chest and back. She tasted incredible and this was only her mouth. Robb wondered if the rest of her was sweet too.

And suddenly he felt his head being turned. He only had a moment to gasp and take a breath when he was pulled into kissing Jon now, both of them sharing another gulp of the cursed schnapps while Sansa kissed his neck, one of her hands venturing lower.

It was a strange feeling, kissing another man but still as hot and intoxicating as kissing Sansa. While Sansa was hungry, Jon was giving, letting him explore at his leisure while his hand ran through Jon’s soft curls.

They pulled away panting and Robb panted as he took in two sets of lust-filled eyes look at him, waiting for him to what?

Decide.

He swallowed hard. Both were inhumanly beautiful, red lights bouncing off their pale skin, dark curls, red waves, wild from his own making.

Sansa moved first, impatiently straddling him, her arms locking around his neck but before she could kiss him, Jon sighed deeply behind him. “You’re so greedy.”

“Yes, I am,” Sansa whispered against his lips before kissing him again, her warm core grinding against his already too stiff erection.

Jon started massaging his back then before kissing his neck, surprising Robb. “Just relax. We want you to feel good Robb,” Jon whispered against his ear.

“We’ll take care of you. Don’t worry,” Sansa crooned before she bit his lower lip and pulled, which earned another groan.  

Robb, at this point, let go. Allowing these two to have their way with him. Sansa took and took and took, while Jon gave and gave and gave.

Robb didn’t care. He loved them both.

He didn’t even care to figure out what they meant when they would whisper,  _“We’ve always wondered what it felt like to have you.”_

 _“We created a masterpiece.”_  Robb shut his eyes tight as Jon kissed his chest.

 _“So honorable,_ ” Sansa echoed against his dick before she swallowed him.

" _Yet also fucking kinky.”_ Jon slapped his ass.

_“We did a good job.”_

“Oh Gods!” Robb moaned through his release.

He heard Jon chuckling while Sansa joined in with her giggling. _“Now he prays.”_

“F-fuck,” Robb muttered.

 _“Now he curses,”_ more laughter.

“Robb?”

“Hmmm?” He barely mustered, still catching his breath.

He felt hands brush away his damp hair, while another massaged his chest, probably Sansa he thought, since she was still straddling him while his head was on Jon’s lap.

Slowly, he peeked and saw them smiling down at him almost reverently before their mouths quirked up into a smirk.

“You think you’re ready for more…worship?” Sansa bit her lip while Jon licked his.

Robb shut his eyes again and groaned, already feeling himself hard again. Gods, was he going to survive these two? Was this even real?

When he opened his eyes, he thought he saw Jon’s black wings turn white while Sansa’s shifted black, horns sprouting on her crown while a golden halo floated on top of Jon’s.

Both of them were buck naked, their skin almost luminous while their eyes glowed. Sansa’s blues catching fire, while Jon’s greys shone almost silvery.

“Come _here_ ” came Jon’s suddenly velvety voice.

“No, to  _me_ ,” Sansa snapped, her voice rough and edgy. “He’s mine.”

He felt her pull him against her chest almost easily that he gasped.

Jon snaked his arm around his neck and glared at Sansa from Robb’s shoulder. “He’s not yours.”

Sansa arched a brow, “Well he’s not yours either.”

Robb pulled away from them both and grabbed both of their hands. “Stop! I’ll just go. I don’t want you two to fight.”

Sansa tilted her head back and cackled while Jon half smiled at him.

“Robb, we’ve been fighting over you for decades,” Sansa purred at him, her horns shining as she crawled towards him.

“She’s not lying,” Jon crossed his arms against his sculpted chest, his wings beating behind him.

 _This is a dream. Or maybe I’m just that fucking buzzed!_  Robb thought through the haze, shaking his head and blinking repeatedly only to see the same thing he’s been seeing.

“What the fuck is going on? This isn’t real!”

He felt a hand on his thigh then, rubbing against him. “Does this feel fake?”

He felt another graze his back. “How about now?”

Robb groaned when two hands touched him there and despite the alarm going off his brain, he decided to fuck logic and just go with it.

“As you will,” he moaned.

“No, Robb. As _you_ will,” they said at the same time.  

 

* * *

 

 

When Robb woke up, his head was throbbing and he started to panic when he noticed he was not on his bed or his room.

He tried to recall what happened last night but nothing.

He rubbed at his eyes and tried sitting up but his head hurt too much.

Giggles.

He stiffened before forcing himself to quint an eye open. After the fog lifted, he saw Margaery Tyrell in silky green pajamas smiling down at him.

“Good morning, Mr. Gladiator.”

Robb opened his other eyes and glanced at himself. Fuck, he was still in costume!

“Mm, yes. Apparently, you got knocked out last night, hon,” she smiled as she held out two Tylenols and a glass of cold water.

“Sorry,” he muttered, his throat scratchy as he took the pills and gulped down the water quickly. “Thanks.” He said after wiping his mouth.

“Not a problem,” she smiled at him.

Robb leant against the headboard and took in his surroundings. He was still in the room with the attic and below him were bottles of his beer and one bottle of apple schnapps that somehow made him shiver.

“Are you cold? Do you need to vomit?”

He felt Marg’s palm on his forehead. “I’m fine. Just this headache.”

Margaery patted his shoulder. “Do you remember what happened last night?”

Robb looked up the ceiling for a moment then shook his head.

He felt Margaery’s eyes inspect him then. “Well, your friends told me you made a mancave somewhere in the estate and I just knew you’d hide out here.”

Finally feeling his headache dulling, he looked over at his ex-girlfriend, who, even in her pajamas, was beyond beautiful.

“Sorry you had to see me this way,” he smiled sheepishly.

Margaery giggled and arched an elegant brow. “Hmm…I don’t mind much. I forgot how nice your legs are.”

Robb blushed and grabbed the blanket that he must’ve thrown off the floor, having even no recollection of getting in the bed in the first place.

“You really don’t remember last night, do you?” She glanced over at the empty bottles carefully lined at the bottom of his bed.

“No.”

He felt her eyes rake at him once more. “Well, I don’t see any hickeys or scratches or any clothes or lingerie strewn about, though I do see a tent.”

Robb grabbed a pillow to cover himself and smiled at her goofily. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she purred. “I’m glad you didn’t sneak off with a girl in my house nonetheless.”

She sat beside him then, making him gulp. “And Theon might’ve told me that your excuse to be off limits last night was that you were waiting for the lady of the house.”

Robb gulped and opened his mouth to apologize when Margaery smirked up at him. “Well, is that true?”

He grinned at her and nodded. “Yeah, I knew you wouldn’t mind.”

Her smile fell a little. Shit.

“And I’m glad it worked. I wanted to see you, well, not to hook up or anything, but just see how you were doing and—“ he started rambling when Margaery cut him off with a quick kiss.

“You’re so adorable. And well, now that the lady of the house is here, what’s your next plan?”

Margaery gasped as Robb pulled her into the bed and loomed on top of her, his arms braced on either side of her head.

“Well, first, how are you Margaery?” he lifted a hand to cup her face. “You look good.”

Margaery blushed. “I’m fine.” She shoved him and was on top of him in no time. “Thanks for asking.”

Robb grinned up at her. “Shit Marg, I missed you.”

She bopped his nose and giggled. “I missed you too. I’m sorry about Myrcella.”

Robb grimaced.

“But some things aren’t meant to be, right?”

Looking into Margaery’s eyes, though they were her usual dark and playful ones, there was uncertainty too and it hit Robb that he really did miss her. More than he ever imagined.

A smile crept up his face as he lifted his hand to hold her face. “Just as some things _are_  meant to be.”

Margaery grinned then and kissed him, Robb quickly kissed back and it felt so good, so right.

“You taste like apples,” Margaery sighed when they broke apart, her head resting on his chest.

“Yeah, I think I had schnapps somehow,” Robb nodded at the bottle on the floor.

Margaery giggled. “Silly boy, you’re not supposed to drink schnapps alone.”

Robb chuckled. “I don’t know. Probably grabbed it at random.”

He bent down and retrieved the bottle but it rolled under the bed so Robb had no choice but to follow it.

When he peeked under the bed, he saw something beside the bottle. Curious, he took the bottle then grabbed the things beside it.

“What do you have there?”

Robb blinked at the two feathers he was holding up, one white and one black, while his brow furrowed.

“Feathers? Oh probably from one of the dusters,” Margaery shrugged. “Now why don’t you put everything down and come back over here so we can be pals again, hmm?”

He inspected the feathers one last time, trying hard to remember why there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

“Robb?”

He glanced up at Margaery’s waiting expression, while she patted the space beside her.

Fuck yeah.

He threw the feathers over his shoulder, set the bottle down and snuggled with Margaery under the blankets.

 

 

_“Aww. I told you Margaery was a keeper.” Sansa nearly poked Jon in the ribs when he moved away quickly._

_“I never said she wasn’t,” Jon sighed beside her._

_Sansa smirked at him. “And look at that smirk. Girl’s gone naughtier, I bet.”_

_Jon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but this is the end for other girls. He’s going to marry her this time.”_

_“Hmm, for sure but that doesn’t mean he’s giving up on asking Loras to—_

_“No.”_

_Sansa huffed at him and turned her chin up. “We’ll see.”_

_Jon shook his head. “I can’t believe we’re going to fight over him for another decade. I thought that was his graduation gift from us.”_

_Sansa laughed then. “Yeah, well at least we knew what it’s like to share him,” she waggled her brows at him making him groan._

_“Didn’t think you had it in you, Angelboy.”_

_“Yeah, well, I didn’t think you had it in you to share, Demon.”_

_They stared each other down before breaking into a laugh._

_“Well, it’s you me and Robb for yet another decade,” Sansa smirked at him._

_Jon chuckled, glanced over at the bottle of apple schnapps they shared, and shook his head. “Apple schnapps.”_

_Sansa giggled. She flew out the window and landed on the roof. “But the real forbidden fruit is Robb here.”_

_Jon flew after her laughing. “Original sin and everything, lovely.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Hope you don't mind the typos, I've had a long day. hahaha


End file.
